


B-A-B-Y Baby

by Brassica oleracea var-capitata (Cabbagesensei)



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Boyfriends, Crack, Dorks in Love, Drunk Texting, F/M, Games, Group chat, Karaoke, M/M, Misunderstandings, More tags to be added, Rm suffers, Roleplay, Swearing, Texting, Yoongi laughs, alternative universe, whats new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabbagesensei/pseuds/Brassica%20oleracea%20var-capitata
Summary: • The latest Chapter : Karaoke!--**--A series of Bangtan (and occasionally other groups) texting. I know I'm nailing this Summary thing... at least u get the idea--**--PLEASE READ : Rating might change





	1. Melting pot

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is Yoongi
> 
> Acronyms used :
> 
> Idc = I don't care  
> Idk = I don't know  
> Stfu = shut the fuck up  
> Nvm = Nevermind

 

**[missed call]**

(9:00 am) hey hyung! I know you must probably be sleeping but I just wanted to remind you that .. um, be here before 9:45?

(9:24 am) hyung

(9:24 am) hyuuung

(9:25 am) don't tell me you are still asleep

(9:25 am) hyung you were supposed to be here I'm seriously freaking out rn

(9:27 am) omg hyung please WAKE UP

**[missed call]  
[missed call]**

(9:30 am) hyung Idc if you don't get here just, talk to me? Distract me?

(9:30 am) please?

(9:47 am) fuck they called my name

(9:47 am) FUCK

(10:02 am) so

(10:03 am) that went better than I expected

(10:03 am) yea

(11 :00 am) **shit Hoseok Im sorry I was riding a hangover I just got out of bed. My phone was.. not . In bed. With me. I just got it now, too.**

(11:02 am) **I uh, might or might not have tried to flush it down the toilet last night.**

(11:03 am) **thankfully wrapped in a plastic bag, how that occurred to me is anyone's guess**

(11:04 am) **except, maybe tequila. Uh, probably tequila. yea.**

(11:05 am) **never again**

(11:05 am) **sorry I'm kind of blabbering. The point is, I'm so sorry.**

(11:06 am) **hoseok?**

**[missed call]**

(11:07 am) **call me, please?**

\--**--

(11: 27 am) **Jesus fuck namjoon I FUCKED UP**

(11: 28 am) **No, you know what**

(11: 28 am) **YOU fucked up.**

(11:30 am) Dude, what

(11: 30 am) **Don't 'dude, what' me. You know what I'm talking about**

(11: 31 am) Actually, I don't.

(11: 31 am) Jesus 's too early for this

(11: 31 am) **Stfu namjoon You fucked up. And I fucked up.**

(11: 32 am) Can you calm your tits and just explain to me what is it you're talking about. Seriously, I just woke up! There is no way I fucked anything up unless I did it while sleeping. So

(11: 32 am) **So YOU DID IT BEFORE SLEEPING**

(11: 33 am) WHAT ARE YOU EVEN ON ABOUT

(11: 34 am) **I FUCKING MISSED HOSEOK'S AUDITION. YOU KNOW, THE AUDITION? THE ONE HE KEPT TALKING ABOUT FOR A MONTH. THE ONE HE WAS FREAKING OUT FOR SINCE EVEN BEFORE THAT MONTH??**

(11: 34 am) THE Audition?

(11: 34 am) **..**

(11: 35 am) Shit.

(11: 35 am) **Yes.**

(11: 35 am) Shit shit shit he must be so mad

(11: 36 am) **..yes**

(11: 36 am) And so disappointed

(11:36 am) **I get it**

(11:37 am) Omg do you think he cried

(11:37 am) **..**

(11:37 am) He must have. Oh lord

(11:38 am) **Namjoon**

(11:38 am) Fucking fuck. Im too hangover for this. Oh Jesus he must have been waiting for like, an hour for you.  
  
(11:39 am) Cause you know how he is when he's stressed out, he can't sleep and gets up too early so he was probably there one hour before his audition started

(11:39 am) **NOT HELPING. YOU PIECE OF SHIT**

(11:39 am) Right. Sorry.

(11:40 am) Did you uh, do some damage control at least

(11: 40 am) **..I tried**

(11:40 am) What do you mean 'I tried'? Did u apologize to him?

(11:41 am) **Of course I did what do you get me for!**

(11:41 am) k was just askin!!

(11:41 am) **.. I feel really bad.**

(11: 42am) No shit

(11:42 am) **NAMJOON**

(11:42 am) ALRIGHT! So what was that about uh, it being my fault and stuff earlier?

(11:43 am) **Right. Getting back to the point. Who else would be at fault. You incorrigible piece of useless crap , YOU forced me to go out and drink with u last night to celebrate the end of ur dateless days.**

(11:43 am) **AND SPEAKING OF WHICH, YOUR DATING LIFE MUST BE BAD OMEN BCS RIGHT AFTER YOU FOUND SOMEONE I LOST MY DATE.**

(11:44 am) Wtf

(11:45 am) **Exactly. So you're going to explain to hoseok why I couldn't be there and why I was lying in bed feeling like I died three times and then came back to life by force when I should have been with him. With my _boyfriend_. **

**_Supporting_ my boyfriend**

(11:45 am) You're not making me do this

(11:46 am) **Oh but I am**.

(11:46 am) Dude

(11:49 am) Yoongi. Look ,I know you're feeling like shit and you are beating urself and ur angry and all that but stop. Right there. For a second.  
First of all, what ur asking of me? Is cowardly af. And you know it. You Know I know that you know it. Like. I asked you to come drink with me and you accepted. Yes, Along with a considerable amount of grunting and groaning but YOU ACCEPTED. I didn't point a freaking gun at you. Act like an adult yoongi

(11: 50 am) And also, he wouldn't want that. He wouldn't want that and you know it. You should drop by his place today. Go apologize and don't make excuses. Alright?

(11: 50 am) **..**

(11:51 am) **Namjoon. I don't deserve him. Im the shittiest boyfriend in the history of shitty boyfriends.**

(11:51 am) **He can do SO MUCH BETTER**.

(11:52 am) **he deserves someone who appreciates his audition dates and doesnt get drunk on the night before them. Omg I feel like dying. I cant face him. I might die of shame**

(11:52 am) Yoongi. Don't freak out on me.

(11:53 am) **I'm not! I mean. I spent half an hour in the bathroom freaking out by myself. Ive done my freaking out!**

(11:54 am) **This is just... post freak out session.**

(11:54 am).. right

(11:56 am) Anyway, don't, don't do that ok? You are not a shitty boyfriend. I mean, u might be a shitty person most days. And a real douch on Mondays I'll give u that . But ur good for him. You love him and you made a mistake and thats ok as long as you don't ... do it again. And show him that u truly are sorry.

(11:56 am) **Ok. Alright.**

(12:13 pm) **Should I buy flowers**

(12:14 pm) **Or chocolate**

(12:14 am) **Or both?**

(12:16 pm) don't be dramatic.

(12:16 pm) both

(12:17 pm) **Figured**  


	2. Cooler than you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I wanted to tell yall about all these Titles, they are all song titles including the main Title because I'm THAT lame
> 
> -*
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter 
> 
> -*
> 
> Bold is yoongi

(1:23 pm) **I cant Namjoon. I CANT. I know im gonna knock on his door and he's going to be all fake smiles and welcoming and warm and he's going to act as if it was nothing. And worst of all he's going to _forgive me_.**

(1:25 pm) dude where r u

(1:25 pm) **at his door.**

(1:26 pm) man th fukup and do it alrdy

(1:26 pm) **.. why are u typing like you are talking with ur mouth full**

(1:26 pm) im typin wth my lefd hand an' cant explain y now. 2 long 2 type

(1:26 pm) **.. tell me you aren't jerking off**

(1:27 pm) WGAT? NO WTF

(1:27 pm) **OMG YOU _ARE_ JERKING OFF**

(1:27 pm) Yong stfu

(1:28 pm) **you UGH. Im in the middle of the blocking process don't distract**

(1:28 pm) YONG IM NOT JRKIN OFF DROP DEAD

(1:28 pm) **namjoon just out of curiosity what exactly about this turns u on**

(1:28 pm) UARGH

**[missed call]**

(1:29 pm) ansr bich

(1:29 pm) **so I can listen to i jerk off? Hell no. I had no idea u were this kinky. Does Jin know?**

(1:30 pm) yong. YOU. U kno wat just. Nvm

(1:30 pm) **Yea that's actually a good idea. Im gonna pretend I never ever had this conversation with u. Ever. And I'm gonna knock now**

(1:30 pm) .. u do dat. GL

(1:30 pm) **what**

(1:31 pm) GOOD LUCK NEANDERTHAL

(1:31 pm) **so u can type neanderthal while jerking off but not my name?**

(1:31 pm) OMG I. AM. NOT. JERKING. ODD

(1:31 pm) OFF**

(1:32 pm) **don't believe u . But hey no judging**

(1:32 pm) **ur journey is ur journey ;;)**

(1:32 pm) did u just

(1:33 pm) **go do ur thing i'll text u after talking to hoseok.**

(1:33 pm) .. k

(1:40 pm) was not jerking off

\--**--

(3:43 pm) **I talked to hoseok**

(3:45 pm) so? What happened?

(3:45 pm) **Aaaaaa.. do u want to know in details?**

(3:45 pm) .. ?

(3:46 pm) OH HELL NO

(3:46 pm) no. Not in uh, details. Thank you. But no. Just. Are u two good now?

(3:47 pm) **hey no need to get flustered about it now. Just thought u would appreciate the offer. Seeing as u are.. not exactly the um**

(3:47 pm) oh DONT YOU FUCKING DARE COMPLETE THAT SENTENCE. FOR THE LAST TIME I WAS NOT JERKING OFF! I was in the freaking park holding hands with jin

(3:48 pm) **so..?**

(3:48 pm) **OH LORD WERE YOU HOLDING HIS HAND _WHILE_ JERKING OFF**

(3:48 pm) **but how does that even WORK**

(3:48 pm) **on second thought, I dont really want to know. U can ignore that question**

(3:49 pm) YOONGI I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL POST THAT PICTURE OF U LICKING THE KITCHEN ISLAND ON TWITTER RIGHT NOW IF U DONT STOP WITH THE JERKING OFF THING THIS INSTANT

(3:50 pm) **oh you DID NOT**

(3:51 pm) I just did. And I was holding his hand in my right hand and I didn't .. want to let go. And I WILL SKIN U IF U BRING THIS UP IN FRONT OF HIM. Ever. He kept asking why do I look so red and do I have hyperthermia 

(3:51 pm) **that's.. sweet.**

(3:52 pm) **so no jerking off**

(3:52 pm) NO YOONGI NO. NIET. NUN.

(3:53 pm) **alright alright. Just, i hope this doesnt make u feel like u cant talk to me about these things. If something does it for u, then thats no one's business but urs. And whenever u felt like u wanna talk to someone im here. And I wont judge ;)**

(3:54 pm) OH MY FUCKING GOD YOONGI

(3:54 pm) **what?!**

(3:54 pm) nothing. Never mind. I'll keep that in mind thank you. Now can we please change the subject?

(3:55 pm) **'mk. Have u had lunch yet**

(3:55 pm) .. duh?

(3:55 pm) **no need to be a dick about it. Just wanted to talk to u in person. Feels kinda weird to discuss the past couple of hours over text, ya know**

(3:56 pm) no i don't. And I don't wish to know if ur going to talk to me about ur weird make up sex

(3:56 pm) **'m not. Be at mine before 5?**

(3:56 pm) alright. See u

(3:57 pm) **see ya**


	3. Captain Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson likes to play Sherlock
> 
> -*
> 
> Acronyms used :
> 
> Idc = I don't care  
> Idk = I don't know  
> Nvn = Nevermind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are some of the usernames you're going to see from now.
> 
> DevilMan : Jimin  
> RealMe : Namjoon  
> BlackLegTae : Taehyung  
> GwangjusFinest : Hoseok  
> WowJin: Jin  
> JookKung : Jungkook  
> D_Boy : Yoongi
> 
> \- *
> 
> Guests : 
> 
> Jackson_W69 : Jackson Wang  
> Mark_1984 : Mark Tuan 
> 
> Both are Got7 members 
> 
> Also, I want to thank @LianneVenice for helping me coming up with usernames. Thank you! 
> 
> -*
> 
> Read :  
> DevilMan: Crybaby is actually the title of a very beautiful very interesting anime series. 
> 
> Also, Taehyung's usernams (BlackLeg) is Sanji's nick name. Who's Sanji? A charachter of One Piece. What's One Piece?  
> .. please google it. Thanks X)
> 
> -*
> 
> Enjoy

 

 

> (5:21 pm) GwangjusFinest: Hyung
> 
> (5:22 pm) GwangjusFinest: HYUNG
> 
> (5:25 pm) D_Boy: yea ? Sorry was eating
> 
> (5:25 pm) GwangjusFinest: 's ok. What were you eating?
> 
> (5:26 pm) D_Boy: lunch?
> 
> (5:26 pm) D_Boy: oh, you mean, WHAT was I eating. Right. Um, Ramen and.. chips?
> 
> (5:27 pm) GwangjusFinest:
> 
> (5:27 pm) D_Boy: what?
> 
> (5:28 pm) GwangjusFinest: when was the last time u slept
> 
> (5:28 pm) D_Boy: ah, yesterday? I took a nap after lunch 
> 
> (5:28 pm) GwangjusFinest: Tell me, were you cooped up at studio for days on end without sleeping again
> 
> (5:29 pm) D_Boy: Aaaah, would you believe me if I said I was not?
> 
> (5:29 pm) GwangjusFinest: No
> 
> (5:29 pm) D_Boy: figured.
> 
> (5:30 pm) GwangjusFinest: ARE YOU ACTIVELY TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF
> 
> (5:30 pm) GwangjusFinest: I'm coming over
> 
> (5:31 pm) D_Boy: why
> 
> (5:35 pm) GwangjusFinest: WHY? Alright. Well first of all, you are eating lunch at 5 IN THE AFTERNOON, and RAMEN of all the things. So I'm bringing food with me. Real food, of course. And Secondly, you sound dazed af. Like. You never ask me WHY im coming over. EVER.
> 
> (5:36 pm) D_Boy: ..got a point there.
> 
> (5:36 pm) GwangjusFinest: right. I'll be there in 20'
> 
> \--**--
> 
> (6:00 pm) DevilMan: hey hyung
> 
> (6:04 pm) D_Boy: hey kid
> 
> (6:04 pm) DevilMan: hyung do u know how Hoseok hyung's Audition went?
> 
> (6:05 pm) D_Boy: uh yea. Not first handedly but I talked to him so
> 
> (6:06 pm) DevilMan: what do u mean not first handedly
> 
> (6:06 pm) D_Boy: I mean not first handedly
> 
> (6:07 pm) DevilMan: hyung
> 
> (6:07 pm) DevilMan: we all know u were supposed to be there. Hoseok hyung has been talking about nothing but this for a solid month! Why are u not telling me how it went?
> 
> (6:07 pm) D_Boy: u know what, he's actually at mine rn so why dont u call him and ask him urself or
> 
> (6:08 pm) D_Boy: idk, text him. Like normal people do?
> 
> (6:08 pm) DevilMan: right then. Im making that group chat
> 
> (6:09 pm) D_Boy: whAT
> 
> (6:10 pm) D_Boy: Jimin we talked about this
> 
> (6:10 pm) DevilMan: yea well it was before u started talking in riddles . Now I'm making it
> 
> (6:11 pm) D_Boy: Jimin
> 
> (6:11 pm) DevilMan: done :S
> 
> \--**--  
>  D_Boy was added to the group chat
> 
> BlackLegTae was added to the group chat
> 
> RealMe was added to the group chat
> 
> GwangjusFinest was added to the group chat
> 
> (6:12 pm) BlackLeg_Tae: yo yo yo
> 
> (6:13 pm) DevilMan: AYY
> 
> (6:13 pm) D_Boy: I'm out
> 
> D_Boy left the group chat
> 
> (6:14 pm) DevilMan: like hell you are
> 
> D_Boy was added to the group chat
> 
> (6:15 pm) D_Boy: why you gotta do this
> 
> (6:16 pm) DevilMan: WHY NOT?! Why are you so against the idea anyway
> 
> (6:18 pm) D_Boy: because I just KNOW you are going to be an assault to my blood pressure and self-restraint. You and Hoseok and TAEHYUNG in the same group chat is like adding motor oil to Gasoline and FLICK A FUCKING LIGHTER!
> 
> (6:18 pm) BlackLeg_Tae: uhh.. and what would that make us?
> 
> (6:19 pm) D_Boy: A FUCKING MOLOTOV COCKTAIL
> 
> (6:20 pm) BlackLeg_Tae: HELL YEA
> 
> (6:20 pm) DevilMan: okay First of all, _nerd_.
> 
> (6:21 pm) D_Boy: Jimin, I still remember u attending that math camp in high school
> 
> (6:21 pm) DevilMan: .. I thought we agreed to NEVER bring that up again
> 
> (6:22 pm) D_Boy: HUH. _DID_ WE NOW
> 
> (6:22 pm) DevilMan: hyung.
> 
> (6:23 pm) D_Boy: yeees?
> 
> (6:24 pm) DevilMan: alright. Just remember you brought this on yourself
> 
> (6:24 pm) D_Boy: what
> 
> JacksonW_69 was added to the group chat
> 
> (6:25 pm) D_Boy: Jimin.
> 
> Mark_1984 was added to the group chat
> 
> (6:26 pm) DevilMan: yes hyung? :)
> 
> (6:26 pm) BlackLegTae: As I always say, the more the merrier
> 
> (6:27 pm) D_Boy :
> 
> (6:28 pm) JacksonW_69 : Where is this and why am I here
> 
> (6:28 pm) DevilMan : JACKSON HYUNG! I added you. Welcoooome
> 
> (6:29 pm) Jackson_W69 : I'm going to assume that you're not a stalker and say HELLOO
> 
> (6:29 pm) BlackLegTae : Hi Hyuung!
> 
> (6:29 pm) Mark_1984 : what's up peeps
> 
> (6:30 pm) D_Boy : Lord save us
> 
> (6:30 pm) DevilMan : Hi Mark hyung
> 
> (6:30 pm) Jackson_W69: so who's who
> 
> (6:31 pm) Jackson_W69: NO DONT SAY. I'll guess ummm
> 
> (6:31 pm) Jackson_W69: so is checking profile picture considered cheating or what
> 
> (6:31 pm) BlackLegTae: ..duh?
> 
> (6:32 pm) Jackson_W69: right. Okay let me gather evidence.
> 
> (6:32 pm) Jackson_W69: so we have two anime fans here. One dick. And a resident of Gwangju with high self esteem
> 
> (6:32 pm) Mark_1984 : um.. hello?
> 
> (6:33 pm) Jackson_W69 : shut up mark I'm thinking.
> 
> (6:33 pm) Mark_1984 :
> 
> (6:33 pm) D_Boy: EXCUSE ME
> 
> (6:34 pm) Jackson_W69: hey no offense but it's literally written on ur profile man. What else could D stand for? Huh?
> 
> (6:34 pm) D_Boy: hm well I don't know, what about.. DAEGU?
> 
> (6:34 pm) Jackson_W69: you make a convincing argument. But no. You wouldn't willingly give me a hint that would give u away.
> 
> (6:35 pm) DevilMan: ..this is going to be ugly
> 
> (6:35 pm) Jackson_W69: I bet you are also one of those people with a miserable life and a small dick so you're trying to make up for it by pretending to have a big dick on social media.
> 
> (6:36 pm) BlackLegTae : OH MY GOD
> 
> (6:36 pm) D_Boy: so you have a thing for 69 but u are so ugly and disgusting that no one would EVER suck ur dick AT ANY COST so you're trying to make up for the lack of sex in ur life on social media IS THAT WHAT UR SAYING
> 
> (6:37 pm) Jackson_W69: I have to say, you provide enough facts and evidence to support ur theory that you can almost get away with the fact that it sounds PETTY AS FUCK
> 
> (6:36 pm) RealMe: what's happening here
> 
> (6:37 pm) Jackson_W69: Namjoon don't distract me I'm trying to guess who these people are
> 
> (6:37 pm) RealMe: oh! Alright. How are things going then?
> 
> (6:38 pm) Jackson_W69: scroll up lazy ass
> 
> (6:38 pm) Jackson_W69: oh hey another hint! You all know Namjoon so we obviously know each other. Hmm well that narrows it down a bit more.
> 
> (6:38 pm) DevilMan: uh..I really think we should just tell you hyung. The way things are going I don't think any of us will come out of this with our dignity intact.
> 
> (6:39 pm) Jackson_W69: no I'm almost there. A one piece fan and a fan of classic anime. Both of you know namjoon and judging by the way u address each other, you must be old friends. Hmm
> 
> (6:40 pm) BlackLegTae : um hyung.
> 
> (6:40 pm) Jackson_W69 : TAEHYUNG! God why am I so BLIND it's WRITTEN IN UR NAME. One of these days my ignorance of the obvious is going to cost me my life
> 
> (6:41 pm) D_Boy: believe me when I say that day is closer to u than you'd think
> 
> (6:41 pm) Jackson_W69: oh shut up dick. I'm trying to concentrate. Oh OH OH OH FAN OF CLASSIC ANIME FRIENDS WITH NAMJOON AND TAE YOUR JIMIN DEVILMAN ARENT YOU
> 
> (6:42 pm) DevilMan : I would congratulate you but I know what's coming is going to SERIOUSLY put a damper on things
> 
> (6:42 pm) RealMe : Jackson, as happy as I would be if you get a good beating bcs god knows you deserve it, I'm going to have to tell you to SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND RUN bcs I value our friendship and as irritating as u are, I dont wanna lose u .. yet.
> 
> (6:43 pm) Jackson_W69: what are on about Namjoon. Have u finally lost it
> 
> (6:43 pm) RealMe : thats it. I'm so gonna enjoy watching you limp for a month.
> 
> (6:44 pm) Jackson_W69: we already went over the fact that his dick must be small so. I don't think so
> 
> (6:44 pm) BlackLegTae : omg there are tears down my face this is AWESOME
> 
> (6:45 pm) GwangjusFinest : can someone please tell me whats going on. I had to bodily throw Yoongi into the bedroom and lock him in to stop him from leaving the house wearing a pajama bottom and holding his old baseball bat with INTENT TO KILL.
> 
> (6:45 pm) RealMe : hey Hoseok. Um.. I'm not sure u want to know
> 
> (6:46 pm) Jackson_W69: HOSEOK! Ugh yes why didn't I think of it sooner OF COURSE.
> 
> (6:46 pm) Jackson_W69: say hello to yoongi hyung for me btw
> 
> (6:47 pm) GwangjusFinest: uh, Jackson? Alright I will..
> 
> (6:47 pm) GwangjusFinest: now can anyone tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. Yoongi is muttering some.. rather disturbing death threats from inside the room. I have only seen him like this once before, and that was the time that douche hit his car and ran away.
> 
> (6:48 pm) RealMe : Jackson. words cant cover the amount of shit u have buried urself in. Farewell brother
> 
> (6:48 pm) Jackson_W69 : what???why??!
> 
> (6:48 pm) DevilMan: can I just point out that I did not invite Jackson hyung to this conversation with any intent of making yoongi hyung uncomfortable whatsoever? Tae you will testify at the trial right?
> 
> (6:48 pm) BlackLegTae : I gotcha
> 
> (6:49 pm) GwangjusFinest: I'm still confused. But yoongi is silent now. For everyone's sake y'all better pray thats his 'good silent'. Or hopefully, he fell asleep. Which I highly doubt. But is still possible considering the amount of time he went through without getting a blink of sleep this week.
> 
> (6:49 pm) DevilMan: fucking with a sleep deprived yoongi is never a good idea
> 
> (6:49 pm) BlackLegTae: and fucking with a well rested yoongi is?
> 
> (6:50 pm) RealMe: Jackson. are u religious?
> 
> (6:50 pm) Jackson_W69: uh... no?
> 
> (6:50 pm) RealMe : well I guess today is as good opportunity as any. KNEEL AND PRAY WHICHEVER GOD MAKES YOONGI HYUNG FALL SLEEP FIRST U WILL ALWAYS AND FOREVER BE THEIR HUMBLE SERVANT.
> 
> (6:51 pm) Jackson_W69: I'm.. really confused rn
> 
> (6:51 pm) RealMe : KNEEL GOD DAMN IT
> 
> (6:52 pm) BlackLegTae: my grandchildren are so gonna thank me for saving this conversation to show them later
> 
> (6:52 pm) DevilMan : Jackson hyung. I think it's time you find out D_Boy is actually yoongi hyung
> 
> (6:53 pm) Jackson_W69:
> 
> (6:53 pm) DevilMan : yea... sorry
> 
> (6:53 pm) Mark_1984: Hoseok hasn't returned yet
> 
> (6:54 pm) DevilMan : oh hey hyung you're still here. And uh.. yea. Seems so
> 
> (6:54 pm) RealMe: should we call
> 
> (6:54 pm) BlackLegTae: no way in hell I'm calling any of them rn.
> 
> (6:55 pm) DevilMan : Jackson hyung? Are u still there
> 
> (6:55 pm) RealMe : I wish I could say he was wise enough to run. But I know the possibility of him experiencing an aneurism at the moment is probably more. He's just like that
> 
> (6:56 pm) BlackLegTae: I will call Jackson if u call Hoseok
> 
> (6:56 pm) RealMe : .. fine
> 
> Jackson_W69 left the group chat
> 
> (6:57 pm) DevilMan :
> 
> (6:57 pm) Mark_1984 :
> 
> (6:58 pm) DevilMan: so aaaa, whats up
> 
> (6:58 pm) Mark_1984: uh, not much. You?
> 
> (6:58 pm) DevilMan: same. I heard u were invited to a talkshow or something?
> 
> (6:59 pm) Mark_1984: yea well. I mean no. I wasn't invited per se. Im going to host it for a while
> 
> (6:59 pm) DevilMan: WOA. Thats awesome hyung congrats
> 
> (6:59 pm) Mark_1984: thanks :D
> 
> (6:59 pm) RealMe: so I talked to Hoseok. He said he helped yoongi calm down and it's sorta alright now mainly bcs yoongi was too tired to argue. But apparently he kept murmuring curses and threats till he settled down
> 
> (7:00 pm) DevilMan: that actually sounds like the best scenario that could happen
> 
> (7:00 pm) RealMe: Right?
> 
> (7:01 pm) Mark_1984: so what about Jackson
> 
> (7:01 pm) RealMe: no idea
> 
> (7:01 pm) DevilMan: Tae? What happened
> 
> (7:04 pm) BlackLegTae: He wont pick up.
> 
> (7:04 pm) DevilMan: oh jeez
> 
> (7:05 pm) Mark_1984: yea. He's probably freaking out somewhere
> 
> (7:05 pm) RealMe: I wouldn't worry. He'll apologize and maybe get his ass beaten a lil but nothing he doesn't deserve. And yoongi will forgive him eventually
> 
> (7:05 pm) Mark_1984: eventually
> 
> (7:05 pm) BlackLegTae: sadly
> 
> (7:06 pm) DevilMan: Tae don't be cruel
> 
> (7:06 pm) BlackLegTae: 'm not cruel! Just wanted to watch. You don't reckon we can convince Jackson to apologize in front of us?
> 
> (7:06 pm) RealMe: thats enough. Don't u two have things to do. Go live ur lives
> 
> (7:07 pm) DevilMan: yea yea alright. Mark hyung are u free
> 
> (7:07 pm) Mark_1984: I am. Why
> 
> (7:07 pm) BlackLegTae: lets hang out
> 
> (7:08 pm) DevilMan: yea!
> 
> (7:08 pm) Mark_1984 it's almost dark, what do u wanna do
> 
> (7:08 pm) DevilMan: go drinking?
> 
> (7:09 pm) BlackLegTae: drinking and eating?
> 
> (7:09 pm) Mark_1984: alright. I'll come pick u up then
> 
> (7:09 pm) DevilMan: yess!
> 
> DevilMan left the group chat
> 
> (7:10 pm) BlackLegTae: gonna take a shower. Bye people
> 
> BlackLegTae left the group chat
> 
> (7:10 pm) Mark_1984: so namjoon, u coming?
> 
> (7:10 pm) RealMe: nope. I'm meeting Jin. Maybe later?
> 
> (7:11 pm) Mark_1984: yea ok. Congrats btw
> 
> (7:11 pm) RealMe : thanks man
> 
> (7:11 pm) RealMe: have fun
> 
> (7:12 pm) Mark_1984: yea u too
> 
> RealMe left the group chat
> 
> Mark_1984 left the group chat
> 
> D_Boy changed his username to August_D
> 
> August_D left the group chat


	4. Extra (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon freaks out. Whats new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens in between the time Hoseok texts yoongi; and Jackson fucks it up. 
> 
>  
> 
> -* 
> 
> There's a phone call involved, so I will write yoongi's part in bold. Because I know it can get confusing without the usernames 
> 
> -*
> 
> Enjoy

[RealMe] is online

[D_Boy] is online

RealMe started a private conversation with D_Boy

(5:48 pm) RealMe: SEND HELP

(5:49 pm) RealMe: YOONGI THIS IS AN EMERGENCY ANSWER

(5:49 pm) RealMe: MIN YOONGI

(5:50 pm) D_Boy: what

(5:50 pm) RealMe: come to the mall with me?

(5:51 pm) D_Boy: what? Where? No. What happened

(5:51 pm) RealMe : Iwas Talking to one of Jin's colleges while waiting for him u knwo i was UGH CAN I CALL U

(5:52 pm) D_Boy : ..alright

[calling Yoongi]

"Yoongi"

**"Namjoon"**

"So Here's the thing. I was supposed to pick Jin up after his work and I just sorta started chatting with one of the workers aimlessly and all of a sudden he went 'I know you two must have plans already but we were hoping you could maybe squeeze some free time in your schedule for the weekend?' And I was like, question mark incarnate I said 'uh...sure? What's up this weekend?' And he looked at me like I have grown wings or something and he went 'you know. Jin's birthday' and I swear I used up all of my restraint for the year to not shout in his face and demand information. Dude how could I have MISSED that? What kind of a shitty boyfriend am I?! And shit what should I BUY him?"

**".."**

"Yoongi? You there man?"

**"Uh yea.. yea I'm here. Sorry. So u have any idea what he needs? What he likes?"**

"Yea .. I mean... you sure you're okay? You sound kinda off"

**"Yea Im alright. Jus' tired 's all"**

"You sound more like a zombie that a tired man. oh don't tell me.."

**"ok I won't"**

"You locked yourself in the studio again didn't you?"

**" didn't lock myself in there"**

"Like hell you didn't. Have you slept since.. I don't know, when was the last time you slept?"

**"Uhhh.. whats with that question? Hoseok asked the same thing"**

"Well maybe if you don't make it a habit of yours to pass your time with masochistic activities, we wouldn't ask you about your sleep hours"

**"... that makes.. no sense"**

"Of course. Im coming over"

**"What?! Why"**

"To save you from yourself idiot. Wait, don't tell me you're STILL in there"

**" 'm not. I'm home lying on the couch"**

"Alright, do you need anything? I can grap some take out"

**" 'mmno and seriously, namjoon. You don't need to come. Hoseok is coming and he said he's um.. he mentioned something about real food, I think. So yea don' worry. Go uh, go freak out over what you should buy jin for his birthday. And don't make me talk seriously It physically pains me to hear my voice at this point"**

**"** you arent lying right? And youre SURE Hoseok is coming?"

**"I'm not lying, bitch. He's coming"**

"Okay... well try not to die while he gets there. And sleep"

**" will do. Go now"**

"... alright. Bye"

 **"Mm"**  


**[call ended]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure if I used the word 'incarnate' correctly but. Yea.. I tried okay


	5. Pastry Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin's birthday is coming so naturally : Namjoon freaks out :D
> 
> Plus : Vmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U cant possibly blame me for making namjoon freak out all the time. It's a good look on him alright?!
> 
> -*
> 
> DevilMan : Jimin  
> RealMe : Namjoon  
> BlackLegTae : Taehyung  
> GwangjusFinest : Hoseok  
> WowJin: Jin  
> JookKung : Jungkook  
> August_D : Yoongi
> 
> -* 
> 
> Pastry Heart : A song by Corrine Bailey Rae
> 
> -*
> 
> Lo Mai Chi : a traditional chinese pastry

[RealMe] is online

[GwangjusFinest] is online

RealMe started a private conversation with GwangjusFinest

(9:31 am) RealMe: oh thank god

(9:31 am) GwangjusFinest: Namjoon? Whats up

(9:32 am) RealMe: it's Jin's birthday in THREE DAYS and I have no idea what to buy him

(9:32 am) GwangjusFinest: aaah.. Jin is the one you've been pining after for like, a year right

(9:32 am) GwangjusFinest: so ur finally together?

(9:32 am) RealMe: yes. Not the point hoseok

(9:33 am) GwangjusFinest: yea let me see. So how old is he again?

(9:33 am) RealMe: three years older than us

(9:33 am) GwangjusFinest: give me some detail. Not like how his hair smells or anything like the creepy info u've been giving me for a year now. And I know his favorite color.

(9:33 am) RealMe : u make me sound like a stalker

(9:34 am) GwangjusFinest:

(9:34 am) RealMe: ... moving on.

(9:34 am) RealMe : Uh, what exactly do u wanna know

(9:34 am) GwangjusFinest: Like, is he a sport sort of guy? Classy? Does he like cars or idk

(9:34 am) RealMe: he's.. non? I mean he's definitely a classic guy but also plain and simple?

(9:35 am) GwangjusFinest: hm okay. How often does he wear a suit

(9:35 am) RealMe: Jesus hoseok, u just had to plant those pictures in my head didn't u

(9:35 am) GwangjusFinest: I swear if u get a boner while talking to me I'm going to have yoongi rip ur head off

(9:36 am) RealMe: Oh COMON. Don't bring this up in front of yoongi please. we just recently moved past his accusations of me jerking off while texting him

(9:36 am) GwangjusFinest: ... were u

(9:37 am) RealMe : NO hoseok. EW

(9:37 am) GwangjusFinest: well u better have not. Bcs otherwise I'd have to be the one doing the ripping off thing. Which i'm not good at, so its gonna be MESSY

(9:37 am) RealMe : OKAY CALM DOWN. Jesus, Hoseok

(9:38 am) GwangjusFinest: Cravat

(9:38 am) RealMe: what?

(9:38 am) GwangjusFinest: buy him a cravat

(9:38 am) RealMe: uhhhhh.. is that ur idea of plain and simple?

(9:39 am) GwangjusFinest: it's ur first gift to him. Idk go for a chocolate box for all I care

(9:39 am) RealMe: ok first of all, why are u so grumpy. Is it the jerking off thing? Bcs seriously, I wouldn't jerk off to yoongi even if u point a gun at my dick. And also, cravat is .. too much. C'mon hoseok, would you like yoongi to buy u a cravat for ur birthday?

(9:40 am) GwangjusFinest: I mean? Why wouldn't I

(9:40 am) RealMe:

(9:40 am) GwangjusFinest: what?

(9:40 am) RealMe: nothing. Weirdo. Can u suggest anything else? preferably something that's not gonna break my bank acc?

(9:41 am) GwangjusFinest: huh, so that's why ur so against it. ur CHEAP namjoon

(9:41 am) RealMe: STOP BULLYING ME FUCKER

(9:41 am) GwangjusFinest: pfft okay. What about a watch? Bracelet? Matching stuff? a coat or something?

(9:41 am) RealMe: a coat hoseok? Really?

(9:42 am) GwangjusFinest : hey you asked for my opinion, DICK. And Im giving it to u. A jacket, whatever

[DevilMan] is online

(9:42 am) RealMe : ... wth

RealMe added DevilMan to the conversation

(9:42 am) GwangjusFinest : Jimin are u sleep walking

(9:42 am) DevilMan : .. sleep walking into this conversation u mean? Yea obviously

(9:42 am) GwangjusFinest : thought so. There is really no other explanation as to why ur awake at this hour

(9:42 am) DevilMan : I don't ALWAYS sleep until noon

(9:43 am) GwangjusFinest :

(9:43 am) RealMe :

(9:43 am) DevilMan : oh whatever. Stop Judging me, I had some minor chores to do

(9:43 am) RealMe : quit bullshitting. you don't wake up at 9 in the morning to do 'Minor Chores'

(9:43 am) GwangjusFinest : and now ur starting to sound really suspicious. Should I be worried

(9:44 am) DevilMan : NO. CHRIST U TWO ARE NOSY

(9:44 am) RealMe : it's called self preservation. And you have _no right_ to blame us.

(9:44 am) GwangjusFinest : spit it out

(9:44 am) DevilMan : ARGH

(9:44 am) DevilMan : oh FINE. If u MUST know, I had to get up early because there's something I can buy ONLY in the morning. And not like 11 am morning. Like 8 to 9 morning .And believe me when I say I have CHECKED to see if there's any other way around it. But no  
Bcs there's a 'this one's only available for early risers' policy.

(9:45 am) GwangjusFinest : .. that only makes me more worried

(9:45 am) RealMe : be honest Jimin. Is it like, a prank shop that only sells fart bombs from 8 to 9

(9:45 am) DevilMan : hyung I wouldn't set up 4 alarm clocks to wake me up at ass crack of dawn just so I can buy a _fart_ _bomb_. They are _lame_ hyung. And overrated.

(9:46 am) GwangjusFinest : we're doomed.

(9:46 am) RealMe : .. is it a real bomb

(9:46 am) DevilMan : NO. Why do u think I _ALWAYS_ have to be up to some evil?!

(9:47 am) RealMe : is that a rhetorical question. Because it sounds like one

(9:47 am) GwangjusFinest : Jimin please just go over ur track record REAL QUICK and ask that question again. I DARE you

(9:47 am) DevilMan : you two are SO ANNOYING. CAN U JUST LET IT GO

(9:47 am) RealMe : nope

(9:47 am) GwangjusFinest : nope

(9:48 am) RealMe : self preservation. Remember?

(9:48 am) DevilMan :

(9:48 am) RealMe :

(9:48 am) GwangjusFinest : well?

(9:48 am) DevilMan : .. lo mai chi

(9:49 am) RealMe :

(9:49 am) GwangjusFinest :

(9:49 am) DevilMan : oh shut up

(9:49 am) RealMe : .. I'm afraid u need to elaborate

(9:49 am) DevilMan : no I don't

(9:50 am) GwangjusFinest : is it like, Lo mai chi mixed up with gun powder?

(9:50 am) DevilMan : NO. Am I not allowed to buy some fresh pastry for myself early in the morning ?!??!

(9:50 am) RealMe : that one was SURELY RHETORICAL

(9:50 am) GwangjusFinest : jimin why are u being so difficult. Spit it out so we can go back to discussing namjoon's pathetic dating life.

(9:50 am) RealMe : um, excuSE ME?

(9:51 am) DevilMan : u won't give up, will u

(9:51 am) DevilMan : well. It's. You see.

(9:51 am) GwangjusFinest : take ur time

(9:51 am) RealMe : my dating life is _not pathetic_

(9:51 am) DevilMan : there's this bakery on the other side of the town. Like, literally on the other side. We . Well me and Tae. Came across it once and we saw these pastries and Tae was literally DROOLING over these Lo mai chis but he refused to buy one because 'they don't taste as good when they are not fresh out of oven' or something like that

(9:52 am) GwangjusFinest :

(9:52 am) DevilMan : do I have to elaborate more? Well. So of course I bought one for myself and he kept throwing the damned pastry these sad puppy eyes , but he _absolutely_ refused to take even the smallest bite and said something about, uh, _pastry code_ and that they should always be consumed at _their best_

(9:52 am) GwangjusFinest : Jimin

(9:53 am) DevilMan : but obviously, 'their best' is at 7 in the damn morning and again OBVIOUSLY, none of us were willing to lose sleep over some DAMN LO MAI CHI BUT HIS SAD PUPPY EXPRESSION WAS FUCKING BURNT INTO MY MEMORY SO HOW COULD I JUST SIT AND WATCH HIM NOT EAT SOME FRESH OUT OF OVEN LO MAI CHI

(9:53 am) DevilMan : and now Im at his door . So you'll have to excuse me while I wake him up and shove this godawful Lo mai chi down his throat while it's still FRESH

DevilMan left the conversation

(9:53 am) GwangjusFinest :

(9:54 am) RealMe :

(9:54 am) GwangjusFinest : so when do u think he'll ask Taehyung out

(9:54 am) RealMe : 25 bucks says he'll do it before tae's birthday

(9:54 am) GwangjusFinest : 50 bucks says he'll do it before Christmas eve

(9:55 am) RealMe : you're on

(9:55 am) GwangjusFinest : ur going to lose this one hun. Now go back to freaking out over Jin's birthday present

(9:55 am) RealMe : fuck u man

(9:55 am) GwangjusFinest : U WISH

RealMe left the conversation

GwangjusFinest left the conversation


	6. Feed your neopets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandigs & more 
> 
> You can't expect a better summary from me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly couldn't think of any other titles for this chapter. This one is also a song title, like the ones before. But it isn't even remotely related to this chapter's story, unlike the ones before. 
> 
> -*
> 
> Maybe I should have posted this in two chapters, but here we are
> 
>  
> 
> -* 
> 
> BlackLegTae : Taehyung  
> GwangjusFinest : Hoseok  
> RealMe : Namjoon  
> August_D : Yoongi  
> DevilMan : Jimin  
> WowJin : Jin  
> JookKung : Jung kook
> 
> Jackson_W69 : Jackson Wang
> 
> -*
> 
> Also, Jung kook is going to join the story soon. And, yes, he's Namjoon's brother

[RealMe] is online

[DevilMan] is online

[BlackLegTae] is online

 

(1:33 pm) RealMe: alright listen up.

(1:33 pm) RealMe: I'm gonna add Jin now, and I need you all to behave. You hear me Taehyung? no dick puns, and no sexual jokes. At ALL. Jimin, if u flirt with him, i'm gonna disembowel you. Also, I might dig up some old photos for good measure.

(1:34 pm) RealMe : MOST IMPORTANTLY. Yoongi, when ur online read this: if u ever spill one bean, ONE, just a WORD from all the embarrassing stories u have stashed up in ur arsenal, I WILL tell Hoseok u used to have a crush on you-know-who... back in high school

(1:34 pm) RealMe : are we clear

(1:34 pm) DevilMan: OHHH what crush?

(1:34 pm) RealMe: JIMIN PAY ATTENTION. ARE WE CLEAR

(1:34 pm) DevilMan: jeez hyung alright. U just had to use blackmail methods didn't u . Like I would flirt with someone who is ur type. Ew

(1:35 pm) BlackLegTae: hyung is he a punk rocker like the last one?

(1:35 pm) DevilMan : tell me he hasn't dyed his hair purple. Or red

(1:35 pm) DevilMan : *shudders*

(1:35 pm) RealMe: shut up. Both of u. He is a teacher and he looks fucking OTHERWORLDLY. Exactly why I'm asking u to NOT make any moves on him.

(1:36 pm) BlackLegTae: we'll see about that

(1:36 pm) BlackLegTae: I mean, the thing about him being otherworldly. Not the flirting thing

(1:36 pm) DevilMan : we're not gonna flirt with ur boyfriend hyung. We haven't stooped THAT low

(1:36 pm) BlackLegTae : just add him

(1:37 pm) RealMe: .. I just know I'm gonna regret this

WowJin was added to the group chat

(1:38 pm) RealMe: hey babe. So DevilMan here is Jimin, the Sanji wannabe is Taehyung, the one with Gwangju in his username is Hoseok, and August_D is Yoongi

(1:38 pm) RealMe : And this is Jin everyone

(1:38 pm) DevilMan: Hi JIN HYUNG

(1:38 pm) BlackLegTae : HI HYUNG

(1:38 pm) BlackLegTae : namjoon why are u so rude to me

(1:39 pm) RealMe : it's namjoon hyung to u kid

(1:39 pm) WowJin: Haha, hi.

[August_D] is online

(1:39 pm) BlackLegTae: yoongi hyung, namjoon keeps bullying me :<

(1:39 pm) August_D: bully him back, then.

(1:40 pm) WowJin: oh so ur yoongi

(1:40 pm) August_D: oh I am

(1:40 pm) RealMe: before you say anything else, scroll up.

(1:41 pm) DevilMan : Jin hyung tell us if Namjoonie bothers u ok? We know he can be a pain

(1:41 pm) BlackLegTae : yea. We got u

(1:41 pm) RealMe : wow. Thank u

(1:42 pm) DevilMan : always.

(1:42 pm) WowJin : XD Joonie ur friends are cool I don't understand what u were nervous about

(1:42 pm) August_D: Namjoon. what. JUst. WHAT

(1:43 pm) RealMe: Yoongi, IT'S NOT PERSONAL MAN OKAY? This is a desperate time and i'm not above desperate measures.

(1:43 pm) WowJin : uh.. Is everything alright?

(1:43 pm) RealMe : yea! It's all good.

(1:43 pm) RealMe : Isn't it Yoongi

(1:44 pm) August_D:

(1:44 pm) BlackLegTae : so are u gonna tell us what is this crush thing about, or should I ask Hoseok hyung

(1:44 pm) August_D : DO NOT

(1:44 pm) August_D : Kim Taehyung I'm warning you. If u say ONE WORD about this. U wont live to tell the story

[GwangjusFinest] is online

(1:45 pm) BlackLegTae : well I don't think I have to anyway, look he's online.

(1:45 pm) August_D: SHIT FUCKING ASS SHIT

(1:45 pm) August_D: oh hey babe whats up lol

(1:46 pm) DevilMan: smooth

(1:46 pm) BlackLegTae : 'lol'

(1:46 pm) Wowjin:

(1:46 pm) RealMe: so Jin uhh did I tell u about that time

(1:46 pm) WowJin: what time

(1:47 pm) RealMe: you know, the time

(1:47 pm) WowJin: ?

(1:47 pm) DevilMan: this is painful to watch

(1:47 pm) BlackLegTae: Yoongi hyung. I'm about to sacrifice some really precious info for the cause. I think ur going to thank me for this. Later.

(1:47 pm) August_D: ..

(1:48 pm) GwangjusFinest: what is this crush about

(1:48 pm) BlackLegTae: huh! U didn't know hyung?

(1:48 pm) GwangusFinest: I didn't?

(1:48 pm) August_D : what in the world

(1:48 pm) DevilMan: tell him Tae! Ah wait.. you knew?

(1:48 pm) BlackLegTae: Yoongi hyung used to have a crush on our baseball couch in high school

(1:49 pm) August_D : TAEHYUNG WTF

(1:49 pm) DevilMan : OH

(1:49 pm) DevilMan: pfft oh man I remember. It was awesome. He used to write about him in his diary and all

(1:49 pm) BlackLegTae: "he called my name today"

(1:49 pm) August_D: STOP RIGHT THERE.

(1:50 pm) DevilMan: "he passed me the water bottle today"

(1:50 pm) GwangjusFinest: HOLY GOD

(1:50 pm) August_D: HOW IN FUCKS NAME DID U GET UR HANDS ON MY DIARY

(1:51 pm) August_D: you two are DEAD

(1:51 pm) WowJin:

(1:51 pm) RealMe: I swear they are not normally like this

(1:51 pm) August_D: TAEHYUNG I TRUSTED YOU

(1:52 pm) GwangjusFinest: calm down yoongi. It's not that embarrassing babe, I used to have a crush on my English literature teach. Admittedly, what Taehyung and Jimin did was not okay. It's still not

(1:52 pm) BlackLegTae: teenage me would so thank me for remembering this

(1:53 pm) DevilMan: we were young and we needed blackmail material. Strong friendships are built on blackmail.

(1:53 pm) GwangjusFinest: u two cut it off now.

(1:54 pm) GwangjusFinest: But Yoong the way namjoon threatened you I thought it was going to be some horribly disgusting and disturbing crush on, like, Idk my sister? Lmao

(1:54 pm) August_D :

(1:54 pm) RealMe: oh lord

(1:54 pm) GwangjusFinest: ikr? XD

(1:54 pm) DevilMan : OMFG

(1:55 pm) BlackLegTae: OH  
  
(1:55 pm) RealMe: Tae, Jimin, I think it's time u shut up

(1:55 pm) DevilMan: _THAT_ WAS WHAT NAMJOON WAS THREATENING U WITH? SERIOUSLY??!

(1:55 pm) RealMe : Jimin LOG THE FUCK OFF RIGHT NOW

(1:56 pm) GwangjusFinest: wait

(1:56 pm) WowJin : oh boy

(1:56 pm) BlackLegTae : PLOT TWIST

(1:56 pm) August_D: ITS NOT LIKE THAT

(1:57 pm) GwangjusFinest: Yoongi really?

(1:57 pm) August_D: no wait hoseok I can explain. Namjoon doesn't even know what he's talking about

(1:57 pm) RealMe: ..I don't?

(1:57 pm) August_D : Hoseok. really, it's not what ur thinking

(1:57 pm) GwangjusFinest: YOU MEAN TO SAY IT'S NOT LIKE MY BOYFRIEND HAS HAD A CRUSH ON MY SISTER FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG AND NOW I SHOULDN'T BE SERIOUSLY RECONSIDERING EVERYTHING I THINK I KNOW ABOUT HIM AND FUCK ALL??

(1:58 pm) GwangjusFinest: BCS THATS REALLY HOW THIS LOOKS TO ME

(1:58 pm) RealMe: well when u put it like _that_...

(1:58 pm) August_D : NAMJOON SHUT UR HOLE FOR TWO SECONDS

(1:59 pm) August_D : no hoseok. No really it's not

(1:58 pm) WowJin: Namjoon, what do u think about _leaving_. Let them solve this with each other

(1:59 pm) RealMe : .. alright

RealMe left the group chat

WowJin left the group chat

(1:59 pm) BlackLegTae: aw man does that mean we should leave too

(1:59 pm) DevilMan: we'll read it later on yoongi hyung's phone. C'mon Tae

DevilMan left the group chat

(2:00 pm) BlackLegTae: oh _fine_

BlackLegTae left the group chat

(2:00 pm) August_D : hoseok. Please. Please just let me explain

(2:00 pm) GwangjusFinest: not now yoongi. No

(2:00 pm) August_D: please hoseok you know I wouldn't. Hoseok fuck im sorry for not correcting namjoon sooner he has NO IDEA what he's talking about. If u please let me just. Talk to u.

(2:01 pm) GwangjusFinest: actually yoongi, im not sure I do anymore. And as happy as I would be to have a long chat with u about ur crush on my sister, you'll have to save it for later.

GwangjusFinest left the group chat

(2:01 pm) August_D: fuck

-*

DevilMan started a private conversation with August_D

(2:29 pm) DevilMan : hyung I'm .. wait

DevilMan added BlackLegTae to the conversation

(2:30 pm) BlackLegTae : hi hyung . I'm sorry I laughed at u

(2:30 pm) DevilMan : TAE

(2:31 pm) BlackLegTae : ahhh

(2:31 pm) BlackLegTae : AND to have memorized ur diary.

(2:31 pm) DevilMan : I'm sorry too, hyung

(2:32 pm) BlackLegTae : idk if u believe me or not but I was actually just trying to help! You know, divert hoseok hyung's attention to something other than what namjoon was talking about

 

(2:32 pm) DevilMan : by embarrassing yoongi?

(2:32 pm) BlackLegTae : hey! We were in this together! Don't u lecture me :<

(2:32 pm) DevilMan : 

(2:32 pm) BlackLegTae : but anyway, it's not like I can ERASE ur angsty monologues from my memory or anything! It's just there!! But I promise I won't hold it against u in future

(2:33 pm) BlackLegTae : unless it's really necessary

(2:33 pm) BlackLegTae : like, life or death necessary.

(2:33 pm) DevilMan : Tae I don't think

(2:34 pm) BlackLegTae : like, maybe someday, you would get kidnapped and the kidnapper is like, one of those evil master minds who'd only release u if we solve his riddles? Like, he'd ask 'who and when was Min Yoongi's first kiss with ?' Or 'what did Min Yoongi get for his 12th birthday from the kid next door?'  
For the record, I do remember all of those. So I can save u!

(2:34 pm) DevilMan :

(2:35 pm) BlackLegTae : and wouldn't u be happy u forgave me when u did, and to have a friend with a great long term memory like me? :D

(2:35 pm) August_D : Taehyung

(2:36 pm) BlackLegTae : yes?

(2:36 pm) August_D : shut up.

(2:36 pm) BlackLegTae :

(2:37 pm) DevilMan :

(2:37 pm) August_D : and stop pouting.

(2:38 pm) BlackLegTae : 'm not pouting :<

(2:38 pm) DevilMan : me neither :(

(2:39 pm) August_D :

(2:39 pm) August_D : never. Ever bring up the parts I wrote about hoseok. Not to me, not to him, not to urself. Not to ANYONE. Even if it's a life or death matter

(2:40 pm) August_D : DO U UNDERSTAND

(2:40 pm) DevilMan : SIR YES SIR

(2:40 pm) BlackLegTae : SIR YES SIR

(2:41 pm) August_D : good. Ur dismissed

(2:41 pm) DevilMan : um .. does that mean we're forgiven?

(2:42 pm) August_D : it means im not gonna post the drunken chat u had with taehyung on my phone on twitter. And nothing more

August_D left the conversation

(2:43 pm) BlackLegTae : dude he forgave us so easily

(2:43 pm) DevilMan : did u miss the part about our drunken conversation?

(2:44 pm) BlackLegTae : he has been using that one threat for as long as I can remember.. but he'll never do it.

(2:44 pm) DevilMan : yea he's such a softie sometimes. Jesus if it wasn't bad luck on his part he ended up being friends with us

(2:45 pm) BlackLegTae : and speaking of which, I don't even remember that drunken conversation

(2:45 pm) DevilMan : I don't think I WANT to remember

(2:47 pm) BlackLegTae : no u don't. Believe me. I just went over it now

(2:48 pm) DevilMan : OH LORD. Is it that bad?!

(2:48 pm) BlackLegTae : ' **dude thers a strange lookin guy hear i think hes the chinese dude we mer at the pizza place and hes waeringva rabbit costume 2-4-a should I give him a HIV** '

(2:48 pm) BlackLegTae : and that, was u. for clearance sake

(2:49 pm) DevilMan : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm not sure how I should react

(2:49 pm) DevilMan : except that I'm sure I don't have HIV

(2:50 pm) BlackLegTae : ' **HIV IS AWESOME MAN YOU SHOULD TOTTALY GIVE HIM SOME HE WAS A NICE DUDE** ' was my response

(2:50 pm) DevilMan : ..correct me if I'm wrong? But I vaguely remember I was the _only one_ texting while intoxicated

(2:51 pm) BlackLegTae : .. ur not wrong

(2:51 pm) DevilMan :

(2:52 pm) BlackLegTae :

(2:52 pm) DevilMan :

(2:53 pm) BlackLegTae : can we just agree to never bring up this conversation again

(2:53 pm) DevilMan : yea. Okay  
-*

RealMe started a private conversation with August_D

 

(3:13 pm) RealMe : Yoongi

(3:13 pm) RealMe : Yoongi. Fuck man, I'm sorry

(3:14 pm) RealMe : I mean, I wasn't the one who told him, he just figured it out! But I mentioned it in the first place, and it was a dick move to use that against u from the start.

(3:15 pm) RealMe : cmon dude. I'm a dickhead and an asshole. Just. Answer please?

(3:16 pm) RealMe : let me help u make this right. I'd hate for u and hoseok to be like this for something I said

(3:17 pm) RealMe : Yoongi.

(3:19 pm) August_D : what namjoon.

(3:20 pm) RealMe : dude finally. Have u talked to him yet? Explained it or .. anything?

(3:20 pm) August_D : he wouldn't talk to me

(3:21 pm) RealMe : .. can I call

(3:22 pm) August_D : yea

 

**[Calling August_D]**

 

" **Yes** "

"Hey man.. you sound ah.."

" **...** "

"Ahem ... sorry again. Um, do you.. do you want me to talk to him?"

" **No. You just keep your mouth shut for some time. I'd appreciate it** "

"...You're... you're right. Yea, that's ah... probably better, yea.."

" **Namjoon** "

"Y-yea?"

" **Stop being so fucking tense** "

" Yoongi I'm just.. so fucking mad at myself -"

" **don't be** "

" but-"

" **Namjoom, it's not as big as you're making it be. Even you don't know the full story. I should have told you sooner anyway, now that I think about it. Because you're just the type of person who would remember something as USELESS as that. And that being said, I'm not mad at you, just contemplating my life choices at the moment** "

" um ... okay.. I'm not sure how that's any better"

" **yea** "

" ahh.. do you want me to come over?"

" **no** "

" you sure? You don't sound really- "

" **I'm fine namjoon. Let it go** "

" ... Alright. tell me how it goes, ok?"

" **I will** "

" sorr-"

" **Don't, namjoon** "

" okay okay. Ah, talk to you later, then?"

" **mhm** "

"Bye"

" **Bye** "

 

**[call ended]**

 

-*

 

RealMe started a private conversation with WowJin

 

(3:41 pm) RealMe : I feel like shit

(3:41 pm) WowJin : did u talk to him?

(3:42 pm) RealMe : yes

(3:43 pm) WowJin : and?

(3:43 pm) RealMe : he sounded awful. And I'm a little confused

(3:43 pm) WowJin : as for the 'awful-sounding' part, I'd have to say, that doesn't really surprise me. But why are you confused

(3:44 pm) RealMe : he said something about.. me not knowing the full story? Like, definitely fuck up on my part that I brought it up in front of Hoseok, but I didn't know there was MORE to the story

(3:44 pm) WowJin : .. I'm not sure how to respond to that sentence that is not gonna be, in some way, scolding u for ur incompetence

(3:45 pm) RealMe : MY INCOMPETENCE ??! Jin really

(3:45 pm) WowJin : so if it really was just a misunderstanding, why wouldn't he just.. tell him?

(3:44 pm) RealMe : ...he said Hoseok wouldn't talk to him

(3:44 pm) WowJin : I can't say I blame him

(3:45 pm) WowJin : and before u go overprotective on me, I don't mean it in a bad way. I know they love each other and this crush thing is just some stupid misunderstanding and merely a mess up on your part, but try to look at this from his point of view. _He_ doesn't know that. And he's hurt, Joon.

(3:46 pm) RealMe : yea.. yea I know

(3:46 pm) RealMe : I just.. hate hearing yoongi sounding so.. so lost . He said he was okay but I know better, he's probably drowning himself in guilt and self depreciation even tho he has technically done nothing wrong

(3:47 pm) WowJin : he knows Hoseok is hurt. That's whats making him so upset

(3:48 pm) RealMe : yea... and how tf do u know so much about them just from a ten minute chat?

(3:48 pm) WowJin : u mean, from a ten minute chat AND a life time of u bragging about them

(3:49 pm) RealMe : I never bragged about them. What even IS THERE to brag about

(3:49 pm) WowJin : hm well let me see.. Jimin getting that dance scholarship, Taehyung getting accepted into the same college as Jimin through sheer force of will. Their friendship u just dont shut up about. Hoseok's dancing skills and him getting accepted into that academy you mentioned before. And Yoongi's... well, everything. Like, literally.. And don't even get me started on your brother, whom I have yet to meet.

(3:50 pm) WowJin : U just don't realize how much of our conversation topics are dedicated to ur friends , do u

(3:49 pm) RealMe : Ah... I'm . sorry ?

(3:50 pm) WowJin : don't be. Ur cute when u BRAG about them

(3:50 pm) RealMe :

(3:50 pm) WowJin : :) ?

(3:51 pm) RealMe : don't mention it in front of them. It'll get in their heads and God only knows I don't need any of them to have even HUGER egos than they already have

(3:51 pm) WowJin : no promises

(3:52 pm) RealMe : JIN

(3:52 pm) WowJin : xd

 

-*

 

GwangjusFinest started a private conversation with Jackson_W69

 

(4:21 pm) GwanjusFinest : Jackson, hi. Do u have some time

(4:22 pm) Jackson_W69 : you've got the wrong number, sorry.

(4:22 pm) GwangjusFinest : Jackson, this is important.

(4:23 pm) Jackson_W69 : nope. Don't know any Jacksons here haha. Sorry

(4:24 pm) GwangjusFinest :

(4:24 pm) Jackson_W69 :

(4:25 pm) GwangjusFinest : read ur username aloud for me, please

(4:25 pm) Jackson_W69 : ahhhh

 

Jackson_W69 changed their username to MariaFromLA

 

(4:26 pm) MariaFromLa : no idea what ur talking about

(4:26 pm) GeangjusFinest : OH MY GOD

 

**[Calling MariaFromLa]**

**  
[MariaFromLa did not answer]**

 

(4:27 pm) GwangjusFinest : Jackson I swear to god

(4:27 pm) MariaFromLA : hey! Quite bothering me or I'll report this! I'm a free man in a free country!

(4:27 pm) MariaFromLA : free WOman** and yes I'm an American. I'll let u know if u don't stop harassing me I'll have Donald Trump kick ur ass! And he'd do that! Because I'm an American, obviously. He supports his people!

(4:28 pm) GwangjusFinest : JACKSON WANG WHY TF ARE U BEING LIKE THIS

(4:28 pm) MariaFromLA : I bet u think ur pretty smart huh? Messaging from hoseok's number so I won't know ur yoongi trying to kick my ass! No sir, u cant fool ME

(4:29 pm) MariaFromLA : not that I know that ur yoongi, or this is Hoseok's number. U just sound like a yoongi to me... From A Hoseok's number. Yea. That's it. And what weird names u have by the way. Being American myself, it's hard to even READ ur names. _gosh_

(4:30 pm) GwangjusFinest :

(4:30 pm) MariaFromLA :

(4:30 pm) GwangjusFinest :

(4:31 pm) MariaFromLA :

(4:31 pm) GwangjusFinest : forget it. I just wanted to talk to someone. Guess that's a luxury I can't afford nowadays

 

GwangjusFinest left the conversation

 

(4:32 pm) MariaFromLA : ..Hoseok?

(4:32 pm) MariaFromLA : WAIT HOSEOK IM SORRY

(4:33 pm) MariaFromLA : HOSEOK COME BACK

 

-*

 

August_D started a private conversation with GwangjusFinest

 

(5:00 pm) August_D : Hoseok I know ur home. Can u .. just . open the door please?

(5:02 pm) August_D : .i really don't want to have to do this over texting..

**[Calling GwangjusFinest]**

**  
[GwangjusFinest did not answer]**

 

" **Hey.. 'sook. Um.. I.. ah. Right. I will just.. you know the thing namjoon said about me.. um having this thing... I mean crush. On your sister. Was not true. Like, AT ALL. Let me uh. Tell you how did he even get that idea. So you see, your sister was our senior at high school and I.. I remember her just. Like, vaguely being this senior girl everyone had a thing for. But I ah.. let me just tell you the story first. So you um, remember doing that play back in high school where you were Juliet and I don't even remember who Romeo was.. but I do remember that the original Juliet called in sick or something and you had to play Juliet yourself because obviously, you were the most talented and beautiful- ... um, not the point. Not the point, sorry... So you had to play Juliet. And they .. everyone.. well everyone except for me I guess.. thought you, Jung Hoseok, were actually Jung Dawoon. Since u wore that wig and.. you two are siblings so. Looking alike, and all that. So yea.. me and namjoon were like, best buds at the time and we were sitting together watching the play and he.. he caught me looking at you like, _looking_ looking at you. Which was kind of hard to miss... considering my ah, face. When I was.. watching you. Watching you act. And.. and after that he kept teasing me that I have a thing for Jung Dawoon because he, like everyone else, thought you were, in fact, your sister.** "

 

**[August_D left a voice message]**

 

(5:24 pm) August_D : ah, Sorry ur phone just.. beeped and the line went out. I'll call again now

 

**[Calling GwangjusFinest]**

**  
[GwangjusFinest did not answer]**

  
" **where was I.. ah. Yes. So namjoon thought I was gaping at Jung Dawoon whereas I was gaping at Jung Hoseok. And.. well, you see, at that time, I was that snot-nosed teenager having the uh.. Big Gay Freakout, as they call it. So I didn't correct him. I .. I didn't say that 'he is jung hoseok, you obtuse imbecile. How can you mistake him for his sister? Look at those cheek bones jesus Namjoon- ' Ahem .. yes. So I didn't correct him. And Namjoon, being the stupid asshat he is, thought that I had a crush on your sister. Back in high school. And it really didn't occur to me to correct him because, i moved past that cringy part of my life and asked you out. And it didn't seem really.. necessary to point it out to him. Also, I didn't remember... yea, That too. I didn't even know FREAKING NAMJOON REMEMBERED IT UNTIL LIKE, THREE HOURS AGO. And .. and .. I'm sorry you felt .. bad. because of me. I really am Hoseok... you're the greatest, the single most gorgeous and fantastic person I've ever met. And I'm so.. so lucky to have you. I.. I'm.. shit. Hoseok. Will you please.. open the door? I'm still here you know... haha.. or you can um.. you can just not do that. I don't blame you if you don't want to see me right now. I will just.. um. Sit here. Yea. You ah.. take care. Bye, hoseok** "

 

  
**[August_D left a voice message]**

 

  
(5:41 pm) GwangjusFinest : you idiot

(5:42 pm) GwangjusFinest : YOU TOTAL IDIOT

(5:42 pm) GwangjusFinest : come in


	7. B R A T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this beautiful video : https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Im9_y6lo8m0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 凸 Is the middle finger

[DevilMan] is online

[August_D] is online

DevilMan started a private conversation with August_D

(6:34 pm) DevilMan : I demand Entertainment

(6:34 pm) DevilMan : THIS INSTANT

(6:35 pm) August_D : wtf jimin. Im not a fucking tv

(6:35 pm) DevilMan : I dont care. Im bored. Make ur self useful

(6:36 pm) August_D :

(6:36 pm) DevilMan :

(6:37 pm) August_D : who do u think ur talking to.

(6:37 pm) August_D : Should I start from the stretch again and teach u how to use 'please' and 'thank you' and 'hyung'

(6:37 pm) August_D : B R A T

(6:38 pm) DevilMan : I'm afraid I have lost the ability to use those pitiful words

(6:38 pm) DevilMan :  
<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Im9_y6lo8m0>

(6:39 pm) DevilMan : this girl helped me see the world for what it truly is.

(6:39 pm) DevilMan : Also, she made me feel hella poor and disgusted in equal measures.

(6:40 pm) DevilMan : but it passed. So thats okay. I'm a new person now

(6:46 pm) August_D :

(6:47 pm) DevilMan : ?

(6:47 pm) August_D : ... You've gotta relearn everything before this conversation goes on for any longer

(6:48 pm) August_D : fucking teenagers

(6:48 pm) DevilMan : :<

(6:49 pm) August_D : also, bring a notebook or a paper or sth . And a pen

(6:50 pm) DevilMan : don't wanna (￣^￣)ゞ

(6:51 pm) August_D :

(6:51 pm) DevilMan :

(6:52 pm) August_D : where are u

(6:52 pm) DevilMan : why should I tell u凸 凸

DevilMan left the conversation

-*

August_D started a conversation with GwangjusFinest

(6:52 pm) August_D : babe. I think I can't make it tonight

(6:52 pm) August_D : sorry. It's Jimin...

(6:53 pm) August_D : I think he has got an infection or something

(6:54 pm) August_D : I'll explain later, going to his place now.

(6:54 pm) August_D : sorry again. Don't drop by his.. ah, anytime soon. U might see things that u cant unsee

(6:55 pm) August_D : love you.

-*


	8. JRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is heereeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the phone call : 
> 
> Bold is Yoongi  
> Italic is Jin  
> Underline is Namjoon  
> Bold and Underline is Jimin  
> Simple is Hoseok

[BlackLegTae] is online

[RealMe] is online

[August_D] is online

[WowJin] is online

(2:13 pm) BlackLegTae : GUYS

(2:13 pm) BlackLegTae : GUYSGUYSGUYS

(2:13 pm) August_D : what

(2:14 pm) RealMe : ?

(2:14 pm) WowJin : yes Taehyung?

(2:14 pm) BlackLegTae : JUNGKOOK IS BACK YALL

(2:15 pm) August_D : back as in.. back in country?

(2:15 pm) RealMe : WHAT. Really? When? How do u know?!

(2:15 pm) WowJin : ohhh, Jungkook is ur younger brother Joon, right?

(2:16 pm) BlackLegTae : yea, and he texted me like, three minutes ago saying he's in town and he's dog tired but is going home

(2:16 pm) RealMe : ..there are so many things wrong with this situation

(2:17 pm) RealMe : to begin with, why did he even text YOU and not his own BROTHER?!

(2:17 pm) August_D : ahh just a guess

(2:17 pm) August_D : I think he wanted to make it a surprise or something. The point was probably Namjoon not knowing and all

(2:17 pm) August_D : *pointedly looks at Taehyung*

(2:18 pm) BlackLegTae : Ahhhhh

(2:18 pm) WowJin :

(2:19 pm) BlackLegTae : wait. Okay so first of all, I had no idea. And I was eXCITED! Alright?! U cant possibly blame me for blowing it!

(2:19 pm) RealMe : .. this is just so sudden

(2:19 pm) WowJin : let the kid be yoongi. We all know how he gets when he doesn't talk but he wants to talk. He becomes like, one of those balloon fishes.  
Full effect

(2:19 pm) August_D : Point

(2:19 pm) RealMe : um. Yea. That sounds.. like the kind of thing he would do

(2:20 pm) BlackLegTae : ..me or Jung kook?

(2:20 pm) RealMe : Jung kook, dumbass

(2:20 pm) RealMe : so. What now

(2:20 pm) RealMe : Should I feign surprise then

(2:21 pm) WowJin : Nop.

(2:21 pm) BlackLegTae : are u joking

(2:22 pm) August_D : Don't. U will probably .. no u will definitely cock it up. and he will know in an instant that Taehyung couldn't keep his mouth shut for.. what was it? Ah, three minutes. And then, he would be mad at tae upset at u and sad at himself

(2:22 pm) RealMe :

(2:23 pm) WowJin : yea. You would be SO obvious even the blind can tell ur faking it

(2:24 pm) BlackLegTae : right? Hyung no offense but you SUCK at acting. Ur absolute SHIT at it.

(2:25 pm) RealMe : wow. Um. Thanks guys. I'm not sure that was necessary ..

(2:25 pm) August_D : We should think of a plan or sth

(2:26 pm) BlackLegTae : AH, I wish Jimin was here. He comes up with the BEST plans

(2:26 pm) August_D : the last time we tried consulting Jimin for his planning prowesses, my bathtub was nearly burnt. My BATHTUB taehyung

(2:27 pm) BlackLegTae : ok that was ONE time. And that was.. accidental

(2:27 pm) WowJin : ... u accidentally set a bathtub on fire?

(2:27 pm) WowJin : that's actually impressive. Even for u two

(2:28 pm) RealMe : can we focus. Please. Jung kook. Surprise. My lack of acting abilities?

(2:28 pm) BlackLegTae : it WAS accidental. We just didn't.. we forgot to take in some crucial facts while planning

(2:29 pm) August_D : yea? Like the crucial fact that gasoline is flammable? Or plastic melts when it's near heat?

(2:29 pm) BlackLegTae : HYUNG

(2:29 pm) BlackLegTae : why you gotta be so meAn

(2:30 pm) WowJin : XDD

(2:30 pm) August_D : not mean. Just reminding u of what ACTUALLY happened

(2:30 pm) RealMe : ahh guys?

GwangjusFinest is online

(2:31 pm) August_D : heeeeey 'sokie. You home?

(2:32 pm) GeangjusFinest : hey yoong. Yea I just dropped by to grab something. I forgot about the academy this morning so.

(2:32 pm) August_D : okay. There's still leftovers from last night in the fridge. Pack some for ur lunch or something

(2:32 pm) GwangjusFinest : k :) u coming tonight?

(2:33 pm) RealMe : IM IN THE MIDDLE OF CRISES HERE STOP ACTING LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE ALREADY?!!???

(2:33 pm) WowJin : shush. U ruined the atmosphere

(2:33 pm) RealMe : oh mY GOD SERIOUSLY

(2:34 pm) GwangjusFinest : oh hi Namjoon. What's... wrong?

(2:34 pm) BlackLegTae : JUNGKOOK IS BACK

(2:35 pm) GwangjusFinest : REALLY? When!!!?

(2:36 pm) GwangjusFinest : why didn't u tell me sooner?! Imma call him then, hope he's not mad at me :(

(2:36 pm) RealMe : NOOONONONO

(2:37 pm) RealMe : Hoseok STO.P. RughtTtheRE

(2:37pm) GwangjusFinest : ahhh??? Why?

(2:37 pm) WowJin : it is supposed to be a surprise. Well. It WAS. Past tense. Like, jungkook thinks none of us know he's back yet

(2:38 pm) GwangjusFinest : okay. So. How come we know, then?

(2:38 pm) August_D : Taehyung knew. He told us. But jung kook doesn't know that we know and he thinks that teagyung is the only one who knows.

(2:39 pm) BlackLegTae : hey don't pin this on me

(2:39 pm) August_D : .. you got some nerve.

(2:40 pm) GwangjusFinest : alright. So whats the plan? I hope Namjoon is not going to act surprised or something. Because thats plain stupid.

(2:40 pm) RealMe :

(2:40 pm) BlackLegTae : we don't have a plan yet. I said we should consult Jimin but yoongi hyung doesn't want to give him a chance to prove himself :(

(2:41 pm) August_D : he had plenty chance. And he HAS proved himself. Exactly why I'm so averse to the idea

(2:41 pm) GwangjusFinest : lol

(2:41 pm) August_D : but now that I'm thinking about it, worst he can do is fuck namjoon up and maybe get u in trouble, since u were the one who told everyone.

(2:41 pm) GwangjusFinest : I'm actually not so sure about that. You know Jimin has a skill for .. ruining things that are not supposed to be ruined

(2:42 pm) August_D : yes I know. But I can see absolutely zero possibilities of me getting in trouble, though. Or u

(2:42 pm) RealMe : yoongi. Don't

(2:42 pm) August_D : sooooo. Taehyung. U can consult Jimin or whatever. Just don't involve me

(2:42 pm) RealMe : NNO

(2:43 pm) BlackLegTae : YEEEEEE

(2:43 pm) RealMe : CAN WE PLEASE CONCENTRATE ??!!!

(2:45 pm) RealMe : this is urgent. I need help RIGHT NOW and I dont have time for ur master plan or whatever

(2:46 pm) WowJin : joon, calm down. Two heads are better than one

(2:46 pm) GwangjusFinest : that saying doesn't apply to Tae and Jiminie. Sorry, Jin, but I think we should do something ourselves before Jungkook gets there

(2:47 pm) August_D : but I wanna watch Jimin and Tae make a clusterfuck out of this

(2:48 pm) GwangjusFinest :

(2:49 pm) WowJin :

(2:49 pm) RealMe :

(2:50 pm) August_D : fine. Whatever

August_D started a group call

(2:51 pm) August_D : join

[GwangjusFinest] joined the group call

[RealMe] joined the group call

" **So** "

"So?"

[WowJin] joined the call

" **Wait Jin hasn't joined yet** "

" _Sorry.. I'm here. So what's the plan_ "

"Jin. There _is_ no plan "

" _Ah.. yea_ "

" **Okay brainstorm. Comon comon comon comon give me ideas** "

"Ah, I should get out of the house so we can buy more time?"

".. Im not sure. That would just add to your stress when you have to eventually face Jung kook"

" _Yea. Dont even think about running away joon. Thats ur first option in every situation_ "

" 's not! I'm perfectly capable of facing my problems head on and be rational about them"

" **Yea yea. Keep telling that to yourself** "

" _Okaaay that's enough. Any other ideas?_ "

"How about being honest? Just welcome him warmly and ... I don't know, confess that you knew before hand that he was coming"

" _Yea? No one expects him to fool anyone in ...these sort of situations anyway. That just doesn't suit his character_ "

" **We're talking about Jung kook, in case you have forgotten. He would sulk for a week and would ruin every welcoming party any of us might throw** "

"..maybe he has grown up since? Like, he's 20 now. Come on"

" **Hoseok. Look at his brother. Look at him and tell me growing up means anything other than adding height and muscle to the addition** "

"..."

" **Yea. Exactly"**

"Um. Excuse ME? I'm right here you know! And for your information, I'm very much mature and mentally - "

" **You can save it, Namjoon... oh why do I have this feeling Jung kook is even taller than you now** "

"Huh! You wish. HE WISH! I'm the tallest in family even taller than my dad , and he's HUGE. I'm telling you, there is no wa- HOLY FUCKING SHIT JESUUUS OH MY GOD YOU-"

"... ahh, Namjoon? You okay there?"

" _Joon talk to us_ "

"JUNGKOOK YOU SON OF A- ARGH JUST YOU WAIT. IM GOING TO- MOTHER FU- FUCK THIS FUUUUCK "

" _Oh. Jung kook is there?_ "

"I'll call you later guys"

[RealMe] disconnected

"Aaaand he's disconnected"

" _Well, at least the problem is solved now?_ "

"Hm?"

" _I mean, Jung kook surprised him. He didn't have to act, since he's a chicken and gets scared easily anyway, and ..that's that_ "

" **..Mission accomplished, gentlemen** "

"Helll yeaaa.. I'm so happy this is over before Jimin or Taehyung got here"

" **Meh I'm not so sure...** "

"Haha.. you're evil"

" **You wouldn't want me any other way** "

[DevilMan] joined the call

" baby-"

" **What's uuuup people** "

" _Ah! Jimin . You ruined the moment!_ "

" **Um? I'm sorry? But Is that how you thank people these days?** "

"Thank...? What..? Jimin wha-"

" **Seriously?! You think Jung kook is that creative to come up with a spooky surprise plan on his own?!** "

" **Spooky sur- wait..don't tell me...** "

" **Ha but I'm about to! I texted him with Tae's number and told him to scare namjoon shitless so you know, that way he wouldn't have time to act surprised and fuck it up** "

" .... "

_**" ..... "** _

_" that's ... actually pretty smart"_

" _ **Thank you! I know!**_ "

" **Yea.. whatever. You weren't supposed to help things along you know. I was counting on you to make a mess out of this one** "

 **"Har har. Yea hyung okay you're welcome** "

"Thank you Jiminie. We were stressing over this you- "

" **I wasn't** "

" yea. Okay yoongi. You weren't. Anyway, thanks Jimin"

" **Anytime hyung! Just call me up- Tae! Stop it. What are you- "**

" _Everything okay there?_ "

" **Yea yea just...okay shut up! Tae says... yea I'm telling them! Shh.. tae says he hates to be the one to say 'I told you so' "**

" **Tell him he can suck it** "

" _Yoongi! You are older than them, act like an adult_ "

" **HM** **? Yea okay... alright peeps I'm going to buy myself and Tae a pizza, yes yoongi hyung, to celebrate our awesomeness. So .. see ya later!** "

[DevilMan] disconnected

" **that little shit** "

" pfft calm down yoong... oh by the way, Jin you might wanna check on Namjoon now"

" _Yea I think I will.. something tells me I'm going to have to receive his wounded ego from his brother_ "

"Meh, You'll get used to it. Hey yoong do u think we should call Jung kook or?"

" **Nah, we were going to meet with Namjoon on Sunday anyway, he is going to bring Jung kook along** "

" _And how are you so... sure?_ "

" **Experience** "

"But You know with Jung kook, comes Taehyung and Jimin, right? They are like a package"

" **Yea I know... I can suffer through this one time for the sake of our friendship..and old times** "

"Heroic of you, really"

" **Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to work on** "

"Is it your Spanish rap track?"

" **... it's not** "

"Pity. Remind me to listen to it later by the way"

" **.... alright. Later, then** "

" _Later yoongi_ "

"Bye, love"

 

[August_D] disconnected 

 

" _oh well, I'm gonna check on Namjoon now. Take care Hoseok_ "

"yea you too"

 

[WowJin] disconnected 

[GwangjusFinest] disconnected


	9. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the chapter title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know what that game is, it's a game in which I give u some clues, and based on those clues you have to guess who I am talking about

[GwangjusFinest] is online

[BlackLegTae] is online

[RealMe] is online

[WowJin] is online

[JookKung] is online

(1:22 pm) GwangjusFinest : Who am I

(1:22 pm) WowJin : ahh... Hoseok?

(1:22 pm) JookKung : the lord of awful taste in outfits

(1:22 pm) BlackLegTae : ohh are we playing Diss-The-Speaker ?

(1:23 pm) WowJin : that's a thing?

(1:23 pm) BlackLegTae : it's 2018 hyung. Everything is a thing

(1:23 pm) JookKung : -Kim Taehyung 2k18-

(1:22 pm) RealMe : what is this again. Can we have a normal conversation starter for ONCE

(1:23 pm) GwangjusFinest : oh har har Jungkook.

(1:23 pm) GwangjusFinest : Just play the damn game

(1:24 pm) GwangjusFinest : Who am I, I am a solo artist, I look beautiful af and I'm gay

(1:24 pm) RealMe : where is this even coming from

(1:24 pm) WowJin : John Alcorn

(1:24 pm) BlackLegTae : Olly fucking Alexander

(1:24 pm) GwangjusFinest : no to both. Tae I said SOLO SINGER

(1:25 pm) RealMe : ah, Adam Lambert?

(1:25 pm) GwangjusFinest : no

(1:25 pm) RealMe : it's too vague. Narrow in down a bit

(1:25 pm) RealMe : where are u from

(1:26 pm) GwangjusFinest : thats like giving the answer away

(1:26 pm) JookKung : well give us something

(1:26 pm) GwangjusFinest : alright alright! I'm Australian

(1:26 pm) WowJin : Rick Springfield

(1:27 pm) RealMe : .. Rick Springfield is not gay

(1:27 pm) BlackLegTae : he's not?

(1:27 pm) WowJin : unfortunately

(1:27 pm) RealMe :

(1:28 pm) JookKung : who's Rick Springfield

(1:28 pm) GwangjusFinest : ANY OTHER GUESSES ?

(1:28 pm) BlackLegTae : OH I KNOW : Dean GEYER

(1:28 pm) RealMe : he's not gay either

(1:29 pm) WowJin : whatever do u mean namjoon? He's GEYER than u think

(1:29 pm) JookKung : oh my god

(1:29 pm) GwangjusFinest : should I just give the answer

(1:29 pm) BlackLegTae : yea might as well

(1:30 pm) GwangjusFinest : Troye Sivan LOSERS

(1:30 pm) JookKung : oh mY GOD

(1:30 pm) WowJin : that was.. actually not that hard to guess

(1:30 pm) BlackLegTae : exactly

(1:31 pm) GwangjusFinest : like I said, losers

(1:31 pm) JookKung : OH MY GOD

(1:31 pm) GwangjusFinest : you should have just said 'who am I, Jungkook gets boners while listening to my voice'

(1:31 pm) BlackLegTae : that would have been even harder to guess

(1:31 pm) RealMe : right? It's a surprisingly long list to go through

(1:32 pm) JookKung : SHUT UP OH MY GOD

(1:32 pm) WowJin : and I'm guessing now ur feeling guilty bcs u couldn't guess the answer

(1:32 pm) WowJin : which doesn't even make sense

[DevilMan] is online

(1:32 pm) GwangjusFinest : hi Jiminie

(1:33 pm) DevilMan : hi everyone. what are u all up to

(1:33 pm) BlackLegTae : we were playing Who Am I

(1:33 pm) DevilMan : WITHOUT ME?

(1:33 pm) JookKung : here we go

(1:34 pm) WowJin : well now that ur hear we can play all together

(1:34 pm) JookKung : so who's turn is it

(1:34 pm) BlackLegTae : CAN I ASK

(1:34 pm) GwangjusFinest : go on Tae

(1:34 pm) BlackLegTae : ahem. So. Who am I? I'm a fictional character, a posh git, and I look super sexy.

(1:35 pm) RealMe : can I interrupt this very really hard question to repeat the term 'posh git'

(1:35 pm) BlackLegTae : you can.

(1:35 pm) WowJin : why exactly did u have to describe him in BRITISH TONGUE

(1:35 pm) DevilMan : Tae ur super obvious man

(1:36 pm) GwangjusFinest : right? Not to point out we are all familiar with the weird phases u went through

(1:36 pm) BlackLegTae : alright first of all, it was not a weird phase. Secondly, IF U ARE ALL THAT SURE WHY DONT U JUST SAY THE ANSWER

(1:36 pm) JookKung : Draco Malfoy

(1:36 pm) RealMe : Draco Malfoy

(1:36 pm) GwangjusFinest : Draco Malfoy

(1:36 pm) DevilMan : Draco Malfoy

(1:37 pm) WowJin : .. what they said

(1:37 pm) BlackLegTae :

(1:37 pm) DevilMan : is it my turn now?

(1:37 pm) BlackLegTae : THATS NOT FAIR

(1:37 pm) JookKung : bruh

(1:38 pm) BlackLegTae : you all got it correct the first time!!

(1:38 pm) JookKung : and who's doing was that, I wonder

(1:38 pm) WowJin : it's okay Tae, don't pout. You can have another round again

(1:38 pm) BlackLegTae : I CAN?

(1:38 pm) RealMe : I mean.. wait, he can?

(1:39 pm) WowJin : of course :) but later

(1:39 pm) BlackLegTae :

(1:39 pm) DevilMan : does that mean I can have this round?

(1:40 pm) JookKung : no way, it's my turn

(1:40 pm) DevilMan : and on WHAT basis

(1:40 pm) JookKung : ahhh.. I'm younger?

(1:41 pm) DevilMan :

(1:41 pm) JookKung : hyung comon. Please?

(1:42 pm) DevilMan : ..

(1:42 pm) DevilMan : you're a piece of shit

(1:43 pm) JookKung : YYYYESSSS

(1:43 pm) JookKung : okay so

(1:44 pm) JookKung : who am I. I'm one of the princes of Britain Empire, I am VERY intelligent and also, hot as fuck

(1:45 pm) GwangjusFinest : wow I didn't know u had a thing for the royal family jungkook

(1:45 pm) JookKung : yes I'm full of surprises I know. Now guess

(1:45 pm) BlackLegTae : Prince George?

(1:46 pm) DevilMan : dude

(1:46 pm) DevilMan : DUDE

(1:47 pm) DevilMan : he is a KID

(1:47 pm) BlackLegTae : how should I know! Im just going through the royal family tree on wikipedia

(1:47 pm) JookKung : you know thats cheating right

(1:47 pm) BlackLegTae : whatever! Like u didn't cheat for my question

(1:48 pm) JookKung : yea sure. Any other guesses?

(1:47 pm) WowJin : oh is it, The prince of wales?

(1:48 pm) RealMe :

(1:48 pm) JookKung :

(1:48 pm) DevilMan :

(1:48 pm) WowJin : what? He matches the description!

(1:49 pm) RealMe : you think prince of wales is hot

(1:49 pm) WowJin : ahhh.. yea?

(1:50 pm) RealMe :

(1:50 pm) JookKung : um moving on

(1:50 pm) JookKung : any other guesses?

(1:51 pm) RealMe : FML

(1:51 pm) WowJin : now Namjoon, I dont understand what is it that bothers u about my celebrity crushes?

(1:52 pm) RealMe : what bothers me, is now I feel I have to become 50 years older in a night to reach ur standards

(1:52 pm) GwangjusFinest : aw

(1:53 pm) WowJin : Namjoon, appearance is not everything. I like those people bcs I think they are nice to look at but I'm in a relationship with u bcs ur not only nice on the eyes, but also nice to talk to. And nice to have sex with. So u don't have to never, EVER feel self conscious about this thing that we have between us babe

(1:54 pm) GwangjusFinest : awwww

(1:55 pm) GwangjusFinest : that's sweet

(1:55 pm) JookKung : ew

(1:56 pm) DevilMan : u could have said that in private argh

(1:56 pm) BlackLegTae : jk can u just give us the answer

[RealMe] is offline

(1:57 pm) WowJin : ??!!!! Was is something I said??!!

(1:58 pm) GwangjusFinest : nah don't worry. He is prob just blushing while banging his head to the wall

(1:58 pm) GwangjusFinest : I know that bcs I've been there when he did that

(1:59 pm) DevilMan : yea hyung, doncha worry. I bet 15 bucks he's gonna drop by ur place in less than an hour

(1:59 pm) JookKung : u know no one is that stupid to take u on that bet cause we all know thats true

(1:59 pm) DevilMan : I had to try okay?! Shut up

(2:00 pm) WowJin : if u say so

(2:00 pm) JookKung : we KNOW so

(2:00 pm) JookKung : also, the answer was Lolouche

(2:01 pm) BlackLegTae : whAT

(2:01 pm) DevilMan : YOU ASSHOLE

(2:02 pm) WowJin : who's Lolouche? im lost

(2:02 pm) GwangjusFinest : jk didn't in occur to u to MENTION THE FACT THAT HE IS FICTIONAL CHARACTER?!!!

(2:02 pm) JookKung : u can all shut up. It was obvious

(2:03 pm) DevilMan : he is the main character in an anime called "Code Geass" hyung

(2:03 pm) WowJin : oh. Okay

(2:04 pm) BlackLegTae : whatever jung kook. That was the most unfair Who Am I I've ever played. U didn't even give us a hint!

(2:04 pm) JookKung : you didn't ask for one

(2:04 pm) WowJin : now kids. Don't fight

(2:05 pm) WowJin : and in case Joon decides to drop by, like the bunch of u suggested, I should do some shopping

(2:05 pm) WowJin : bye bye

[WowJin] is offline

(2:06 pm) DevilMan : bye hyung!

(2:07 pm) GwangjusFinest : I'm gonna go prepare lunch for yoongi now so, later people

GwangjusFinest left the group chat

(2:07 pm) DevilMan : bye hyuuung

(2:08) BlackLegTae : jesus it feels weird to be surrounded by couples

(2:08 pm) JookKung : I know?? It gets kinda sickening after some point

(2:09 pm) DevilMan : and lonely :(

(2:09 pm) BlackLegTae : aw jiminie. You always have me

(2:09 pm) DevilMan : taetae! you're the best

(2:10 pm) JookKung : EW

(2:10 pm) BlackLegTae : shut up jk

(2:10 pm) JookKung : whatever. Im out

[JookKung] is offline

(2:11 pm) BlackLegTae : ignore him. wanna go grab a bite?

(2:11 pm) DevilMan : pizza?

(2:12 pm)BlackLegTae : hell yea

(2:12 pm) DevilMan : sure :) I'll be there in 20'

(2:12 pm) BlackLegTae : okay. See ya jiminie :)

(2:13 pm) DevilMan : c u, Tae :)

BlackLegTae left the group chat

DevilMan left the group chat


	10. Trust fund baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke tiimee 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one that Tae sings : Trust fund baby- by Why Dont We
> 
> The one that Jimin starts : midnight memories- by 1D
> 
> The one that Yoongi starts : dont forget to feed your neopets- by ElijahWho
> 
> And the one that Jungkook starts : Sorry - by JB

 

[BlackLegTae] is online 

[August_D] is online 

[DevilMan] is online

[JookKung] is online

(9:22 pm) BlackLegTae : It took a while to figure out what type of girl that I'm about

(9:22 pm) August_D :

(9:23 pm) BlackLegTae : Who brings the real man out of me, yah

(9:23 pm) DevilMan : um, Tae?

(9:23 pm) RealMe : are u having a relationship crises

(9:24 pm) August_D : how can he have relationship crises when he's not even in a relationship

(9:24 pm) BlackLegTae : I DONT REALLY WANT A TRUST FUND BABY

(9:24 pm) JookKung : OHHH

(9:25 pm) JookKung : I LIKE MY WOMAN INDEPENDENT

(9:25 pm) BlackLegTae : YAAAS

(9:25 pm) RealMe : oh no

(9:26 pm) DevilMan : AAAA! are we playing lyrics game?

(9:26 pm) August_D : u definitely made _that_ one up

(9:26 pm) RealMe : I think it's called Karaoke

[GwangjusFinest] is online

(9:27 pm) GwangjusFinest : what's uuuup

(9:27 pm) JookKung : we're playing lyrics game hyung!

(9:27 pm) August_D : I'm not

(9:27 pm) RealMe : he means Karaoke

(9:28 pm) GwangjusFinest : ohhhhhh Can I join :D

(9:28 pm) BlackLegTae : course!

(9:28 pm) DevilMan : MID NIGHT MEMOOORIES

(9:29 pm) JookKung : Oh-Ho OH OH

(9:29 pm) GwangjusFinest : BABY YOU AND ME

(9:30 pm) BlackLegTae : STUMBLING IN THE STREET

(9:30 pm) DevilMan : SINGING SINGING SINGING SINGING

(9:30 pm) JookKung : Namjoon and yoongi are silent! WHY

(9:31 pm) RealMe : it's namjoon hyung to u, brat

(9:31 pm) August_D : I legitimately have no idea what that song is

(9:31 pm) GwangjusFinest : ur kidding

(9:32 pm) DevilMan : HYUNG DO U LIVE UNDER A ROCK

(9:32 pm) GwangjusFinest : he lives with me. So I can attest that, despite all evidence, that is actually not true.

(9:33 pm) RealMe : wait. He _lives_ with u?! When did that happen?!!!

(9:33 pm) GwangjusFinest : ahhhh.. a while ago?

(9:33 pm) RealMe :

(9:34 pm) DevilMan : marry each other already

(9:34 pm) JookKung : congrats! So when are u throwing the house warming party

(9:34 pm) August_D : we didn't actually BUY a house. Hoseok just sort of moved in with me? We're still at my old flat so.

(9:34 pm) JookKung : excuses. I demand a house warming party

(9:35 pm) BlackLegTae : ME TOOOO

(9:35 pm) GwangjusFinest : alright alright! We'll decide on a date and let you know

(9:35 pm) August_D : you're _actually_ going along with this?!

(9:36 pm) GwangjusFinest : yea why not. Has been a while since we last saw each other anyway

(9:36 pm) GwangjusFinest : now I believe we have a game to play

(9:36 pm) DevilMan : Yoongi hyung, u sing something.

(9:37 pm) August_D : I really don't

(9:37 pm) JookKung : comooon hyung it will be fun!

(9:37 pm) August_D : I see what ur doing there, Jung kook. Pulling the hyung card on me are u

(9:38 pm) JookKung : :D

(9:38 pm) August_D : ok. But on one condition. namjoon should do the next round

(9:38 pm) RealMe : hey this has got nothing to do with me!

(9:38 pm) JookKung : DEAL!

(9:39 pm) August_D : k let me see

(9:39 pm) RealMe : WOA WAIT A SECOND

(9:39 pm) BlackLegTae : hurry up hyung!

(9:40 pm) August_D : It's a bonfire, turn the lights out

(9:40 pm) DevilMan : ?

(9:40 pm) August_D : I'm burning everything U MOTHERFUCKAS TALK ABOUT

(9:40 pm) GwangjusFinest :

(9:41 pm) BlackLegTae :

(9:41 pm) JookKung :

(9:41 pm) August_D : ... no?

(9:42 pm) RealMe : fuck it

(9:42 pm) RealMe : YOU KNOW THESE RAPPER DUDES TALK SHIT, START KILLIN

(9:42 pm) August_D : FUCK THAT, got goons like an arch villain

(9:43 pm) DevilMan : OOOKAY THANK YOU NOW IT'S MY TURN.

(9:43 pm) BlackLegTae : Jimin. Sing something that we can at least HUM ALONG WITH, WILL YA

(9:43 pm) August_D : hey it's not _my_ problem non of u listen to real music

(9:44 pm) RealMe : RIGHT??! And imagine sharing the same space with jung kook. He loves that kind of pop shit.

(9:44 pm) JookKung : Can anyone kick these two out

(9:45 pm) DevilMan : pop is awesome. You two can SUCK IT

(9:45 pm) August_D : Im not even going to start this argument

(9:45 pm) BlackLegTae : BAILANDOOOO

(9:45 pm) DevilMan : hey! It was my turn

(9:45 pm) JookKung : BAILANDOOOO

(9:46 pm) GwangjusFinest : OMRECAMI NO SESOUMDA COSINO SOYENDE VAHANDO

(9:46 pm) DevilMan : SOYENDE VAHANDO!

(9:47 pm) RealMe : you know that is not the actual lyrics right?

(9:48 pm) JookKung : OMG NAMJOON UR ANNOYING SING THE LYRICS IF U KNOW IT YOURSELF LOSER

(9:49 pm) RealMe : Ha! You think that's going to fool me into playing this pop-y made-up game? No way

(9:49 pm) DevilMan : yea no way bcs u don't know the lyrics to it either!

(9:50 pm) BlackLegTae : spoilsport

(9:50 pm) GwangjusFinest : ahhh, be nice to each other

(9:50 pm) RealMe :

(9:51 pm) August_D :

(9:52 pm) RealMe : the actual lyrics is :Tu cuerpo y el mio llenando el vacío  
Subiendo y bajando

(9:54 pm) DevilMan :

(9:55 pm) JookKung : you googled that

(9:55 pm) RealMe : I can sing it for ya

(9:56 pm) BlackLegTae :

(9:56 pm) GwangjusFinest : when the hell did you learn how to speak Spanish

(9:56 pm) RealMe : just recently

(9:57 pm) August_D : I asked him to.

(9:57 pm) JookKung : WHY

(9:57 pm) BlackLegTae : 0-0

(9:58 pm) August_D : bcs

(9:58 pm) DevilMan :

(9:58 pm) BlackLegTae :

(9:59 pm) JookKung : bcs?

(9:59 pm) August_D : argh, comon. It's a long story. Not important

(10:00 pm) RealMe : he wanted me to rap for one of his tracks, and it was spanish

(10:00 pm) BlackLegTae : DOES THAT MEAN YOU WOULD LET ME RAP FOR UR SONGS IF I LEARN SPANISH??!

(10:00 pm) DevilMan : wait wait wait. Does that mean u speak spanish too??! Yoongi hyung?!!!

(10:01 pm) August_D : no

(10:03 pm) August_D : I mean, yes. No to Taehyung. Yes to Jimin

(10:04 pm) BlackLegTae : :((((((((((((((((

(10:04 pm) DevilMan : .. why didn't I know that

(10:05 pm) August_D : I'm .. sorry?

(10:05 pm) GwangjusFinest : I just figured it out recently too. Like, a week ago

(10:06 pm) GwangjusFinest : and I was so mad. And to be honest, I still am. Like, yoongi do you have ANY idea how much FUN we could have had with JUST that piece of information if u have told me sooner? The things we could have DONE!!!

(10:06 pm) RealMe : if this conversation is going where I think it's going, you need to stop right there.

(10:07 pm) JookKung : eW we dont need to KNOW HOSEOK

(10:08 pm) August_D : I can make it up to u babe :)

(10:08 pm) GwangjusFinest : I'm going to take u up on that

(10:08 pm) GwangjusFinest : rn

GwangjusFinest is offline

August_D is offline

(10:09 pm) DevilMan : :T

(10:10 pm) JookKung : I feel disgusted

(10:10 pm) BlackLegTae : :((((

(10:11 pm) RealMe : alright. Lets forget that happened. Who's turn was it

(10:11 pm) DevilMan : MIINE

(10:11 pm) JookKung : no u had ur chance but u lost it. It's my turn now

(10:12 pm) DevilMan : excuse ME?! I didn't LOSE it. It was stolen from me!

(10:12 pm) JookKung : Jimin. Give up.

(10:12 pm) DevilMan : Tae? You were the one who stole my turn from me. Say something!

(10:13 pm) BlackLegTae : I don't remember such thing

(10:13 pm) DevilMan : TAE!

(10:14 pm) JookKung : IS IT TOO LATE NOW TO SAY SORRY

(10:14 pm) BlackLegTae :

(10:15 pm) RealMe :

(10:15 pm) BlackLegTae : Bro

(10:15 pm) DevilMan : ..seriously? You stole my turn to sing JUSTIN BIEBER?

(10:16 pm) JookKung : hey! He's an awesome singer!! He has won so many prizes too!

(10:16 pm) RealMe : alright that's it

RealMe is Offline

(10:16 pm) BlackLegTae : I'm just glad yoongi hyung is offline

(10:17 pm) DevilMan : right? He would have launched into a 15 minute lecture about lost musical values and such

(10:17 pm) BlackLegTae : yea.

(10:18 pm) JookKung :

[JookKung] is offline

(10:18 pm) DevilMan : ahhh.. oops?

(10:19 pm) BlackLegTae : he's such a baby sometimes

(10:19 pm) DevilMan : do u think we went too far?

(10:20 pm) BlackLegTae : absolutely not. He needs to move past his cringy celebrity crush phase

(10:20 pm) DevilMan : correct me if I'm wrong? But last I checked u still had a crush on Zack Efron

(10:21 pm) BlackLegTae : hey! He can SING. And dance. It's a reasonable crush

(10:21 pm) DevilMan : JB can sing too, doesn't change the fact that it's cringy

(10:21 pm) BlackLegTae : DONT COMPARE HIM TO THAT THING. Zack is a grade A actor and he is sooo much more talented than Jb just.. shut up jimin (¬_¬)

(10:22 pm) DevilMan : (¬_¬)

(10:22 pm) BlackLegTae : (¬_¬)

(10:22 pm) DevilMan : (¬_¬)

(10:23 pm) BlackLegTae : (¬_¬)

(10:23 pm) DevilMan : so? Are u trying to prove something (¬_¬)

(10:23 pm) BlackLegTae : maybe (¬_¬)

(10:23 pm) DevilMan : (¬_¬)

(10:24 pm) DevilMan : I can do this until morning (¬_¬)

(10:24 pm) BlackLegTae : (¬_¬)

(10:24 pm) BlackLegTae: try me (¬_¬)

(10:24 pm) DevilMan : (¬_¬)

(10:24 pm) BlackLegTae : (¬_¬)

(10:25 pm) DevilMan : (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)  
(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)

(10:26 pm) BlackLegTae : (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)  
(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)  
(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)  
(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)  
(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)

(10:28 pm) DevilMan : (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)  
(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)  
(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)  
(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)  
(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)  
(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)  
(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)  
(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)  
(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)  
(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)  
(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)  
(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)  
(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)(¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬) (¬_¬)

(10:29 pm) BlackLegTae : .. truce ?

(10:30 pm) DevilMan : have u moved past ur thing for Efron yet

(10:30 pm) BlackLegTae : u mean, over the past 5 mins?

(10:30 pm) BlackLegTae : uhm _no_?

(10:31 pm) DevilMan : then no. As your best friend, it's my responsibility to make sure u make the right choices in ur life

(10:31 pm) BlackLegTae : I can decide for myself who deserves my infatuation and who doesn't! You know what? Whatever. I'm done here

[BlackLegTae] is offline

(10:32 pm) DevilMan : YEA WHATEVER

(10:32 pm) DevilMan : I'm surrounded by big babies

[DevilMan] is offline

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know your opinion! Sorry if any gramattical mistakes were made.
> 
> My Instagram is @ Sora.von
> 
> Massage me anytime :D


End file.
